Heart of Magic
by Primevera Took
Summary: When the yamis followed their hikaris to Hogwarts, who would have known they'd have to team up? Chap11 is finally up! yamixhikari
1. First evening at Hogwarts

A/N: This is my first attempt at a YuGiOh story, and yes, I know Harry Potter crossovers are overused, but I'm trying to make something slightly different (keyword is trying). So here's my first chapter, oh and if you think I misrated the story or something further way, please inform me, and I'll change it. Now on with the chapter!

Oh, and before I forget... I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...

* * *

**Chapter 1: First evening at Hogwarts.**

Once all the first years where sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

- Last year, we greeted students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in our school. After recent events, we hope you'll greet with equal enthusiasm six students from Japan.

Professor McGonagall opened once more the doors to the Great Hall, allowing the six foreigners to come in. The students all stared at them. The newbies had the weirdest hairstyles they had ever seen! Not only that, but it appeared as if they were three sets of twins! Some of the foreigners quirked an eyebrow at them, with a "what are you staring at?" look, before heading towards the closest table. It so happened that they sat themselves at the Slytherin table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hikaris sighed as Bakura and Mariku instantly shoved Yami aside to sit themselves, earning themselves a glare from the Pharaoh and a few snickers from the Slytherins seating besides them. A pale haired boy raised an eyebrow at the yamis before turning towards the other three.

- Are they always like that?

Marik groaned before answering.

- Nope, usually they're worse. As long as they're not trying to kill each other, you can consider yourselves in vacations!

The pale haired boy's eyebrows shot higher.

- I see. You're Purebloods?

Marik nodded before leaning over the table and hitting Mariku, who was sitting opposite from him. The blonde's frown disappeared.

- Oh, good… By the way, I don't remember catching your names.

- Oh… Marik, Marik Ishtar. Psycho over there who looks like me is Mariku Ishtal. No, we are not twins.

- I'm Yugi Mutou, before you ask, I'm sixteen, and yes, my hair is natural. The one who looks like me is Yami Atem.

Ryou winced as his yami hit the tri-colored Pharaoh for some unknown reason.

- And I'm Ryou Bakura, but call me Ryou, since my last name's is Kura's first one. Like the other four, our hair is natural.

Malefoy was glancing at the six. What a weird bunch… But still… The white-haired was kinda good-looking, even if he had slight effeminate looks. Ryou turned towards him.

- What about you? I don't recall you introducing yourself…

Malefoy grinned and mock kissed the white-haired boy's hand, imitating a gentleman.

- I, my good sir, am Malefoy… Draco Malefoy.

The others all laughed and clapped at his imitation, all except a certain Tomb-Robber, who couldn't help but glare slightly at him.

Marcus Flint leaned slightly over.

- It's weird, if you ask me. You're all so similar; I thought you were sets of twins… Yet you claim not even to be relatives?

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him.

- You'd be surprised to know how different we really are then… For instance, I'm the dark, Ryou's the light. I'm the devil, Ryou's an angel. We're complete opposites. Now I agree Marik and Mariku are BOTH insane, but once you know them, you'd notice Marik is insane in a good way, while Mariku is a complete psychotic, bloodthirsty maniac.

Mariku smirked.

- And proud of it! As for Yami and Yugi, well, Yami is an overconfident baka while Yugi is too brave for his own good, it's a wonder he's still alive! HA, missed, baka Pha…

But he was cut short by Yami's second punch, which caused him to ram into Bakura. They both glared at the tri-colored boy.

- You… are sooooo… going down, you baka Pharaoh.

And they both leapt onto Yami, starting off a fistfight. Marik snorted while Yugi and Ryou shook their heads. Malefoy and the other Slytherins watched the pile of fighting teens with amusement.

- Ok, Ryou, Yugi, each hikari for one yami, pronto.

The three stood up and proceeded to separate their yamis, which proved to be very difficult. Five minutes later, Marik was restraining his yami, who was still cursing profanities in Egyptian to the Tomb-Robber and former Pharaoh, who were glaring daggers at each other, their hikaris forcing them apart. Once they had calmed down, they sat down once again to resume eating their dinner. Yugi turned towards Malefoy.

- So, Draco, is it? What's the school like, I mean… is there anything we should avoid? Teachers, students, hallways?

Malefoy frowned.

- Yes, as a matter of fact, there are some things you should know. Most of the teachers are cracked, apart from Snape of course, and my father told me not to worry about Umbridge, the new DADA teacher. As for the students… anyone who isn't in Slytherinis to avoid… especially if it's a Gryffindor… But those you should avoid at all cost are the Golden Trio and the other Weasels.

Yami's eyebrow jerked upwards.

- Golden Trio? Weasels?

- Harry Potter, Granger and Weasley. You see the dark-haired sitting beside the red-haired over there? Those are Potter and Weasley. Granger is the know-it-all sitting opposite from the ghost. Who we call "weasels" are the Weasley family. You'd spot them easily; they've all got red hair!

Ryou nodded as he took a bite of his apple.

- Harry Potter… Isn't that the kid who survived a killing curse?

Malefoy's frown deepened.

- That's him alright. No one knows how he managed tosurvive. That's why he's the Headmaster's pet. Because of that, you could say he's become kinda fat-headed, always thinking he's better than everyone, claiming he'd duelled the Dark Lord and survived! He expects us all to pity him!

Mariku snorted.

- Oh come on, some people had it harder than him, and I know what I'm talking about.

His eyes lingered towards his five companions, resting slightly longer on his hikari, who was taping his fork on the table in rhythm.

Malefoy kept silent a few seconds, before shrugging offthe dark's comment.

- Anyway, if in doubt or anything, seek a Slytherin, mainly me, Pansy Parkinson over there, Blaise, Marcus or any other fifth year in our house.

At that moment, all the other students stood up, preparing to leave the Great Hall. The Slytherins all headed towards the dungeons while the six foreigners went to the third floor, stopping in front of a painting representing an angel fighting alongside a demon. Mariku and Bakura grinned as they heard the two figures battling back to back, while in the same time throwing nasty remarksat one another. Yugi walked up to the painting.

- _Mou hitori no boku_.

The painting swung sideways, allowing them access to their room. Ryou immediately plopped down on his bed, heaving a sigh of content.

- Man, it feels good to lie down…

Yugi smiled and sat on his bed.

- Yeah, what with the time changes and all. A miracle you're still awake!

- Hey!

They both laughed as Marik let himself fall on his own bed.

- Laugh while you can… The yamis are at it again.

They all looked at the yamis who were, well, yelling at one another. Apparently they were arguing over some random reason unknown to their hikaris. Yugi sweatdropped, and then did something that totally freaked Ryou and Marik.

He smirked.

- You know, I find it kinda unfair they get to have all the fun while we're stuck with separating them.

Marik raised an eyebrow. And stared as he saw Ryou smirking as well.

- I see what you mean, Yugi, and I know just what to do!

The Egyptian stared at his two friends, and burst out laughing.

- Ra help us, Ryou and Yugi are smirking and plotting mischief. The Apocalypse has finally come!

The hikaris grinned and all three of them grabbed their pillows, heading towards their yamis, who were about to start fist fighting… again -.-' They didn't notice them approaching until Marik chirped in:

- Oooh Marikuuuuu…

Said yami turned around… and got smacked with a pillow.

- CHAAAARGE!

The hikaris leapt unto the yamis, hitting them repetitively with their pillows. Bakura and Yami were so caught by surprise they didn't have time to react. Their hair were soon ruffled by all the hits they'd receive, and you could hear Marik's maniacal laugh echoing in the room. Bakura was the first one to recover. He blocked one of the hits with his arms, caught the pillow and jerked it out of Ryou's hand before pushing the boy against the wall, pinning his arms above his head. He smirked.

- Now now Ryou… You know better than to challenge me at this kind of game.

Ryou just quirked an eyebrow and grinned. At that precise moment, a pillow came crashing down on Bakura's head. Glancing behind, he saw Yugi preparing himself for another hit. Bakura let go of his hikari and smacked Ryou's pillow on top of the smaller duellist. Marik ran in to help his fellow hikaris, but Mariku and Yami also joined in. Soon they were all hitting each other, feathers flying all over them.

Five minutes later, the yamis had managed to finally pin their hikaris on the ground, tickling them mercilessly.

- HAHA… Yami!...Stop it… HIHI…ok, I give up… I GIVE UP!

- I can't hear you, Aibou!

After much begging from the laughing hikaris, the yamis stopped their tickling, allowing their lights to breathe fresh air. Now anyone coming in at that moment would have had some serious doubts as to what those six were doing, seeing as Mariku, Bakura and Yami were sitting over Marik, Ryou and Yugi, all flushed and hairstyles completely ruined, feathers spread all over the place. (Yeah, I'm referring to those people who've got their head stuck in the gutter ').

Ryou muffled a yawn as he tried to sit up, Bakura still over him.

- Ra, I'm tired… What time is it anyway?

Marik pushed his yami off of him, and yawned.

- No idea, but I'm off to bed.

Mariku humphed and plopped down on his bed, a scowl on his face. Bakura and Yami released their lights and the five followed Mariku's example. Marik instantly fell asleep as his head hit his pillow, soon joined by the others.

* * *

Yeah,I know, kinda short. So, if you see something's not right or if you know how to improve my writing, leave me a note. Thanks for reading . 


	2. When the past comes to hunt us

Okay, second chapter… Thanks to Sabryna for pointing out how to spell Malfoy.

And for Slave of Darkness: I usually type without quotations mark, sorry if it bothers. If you want I can try using them next chapter So, you saw the small hint

Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Course I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own YuGiOh. You should know that people.

* * *

**Chapter 2: When the past comes to hunt us.**

Yugi groaned as he half-opened his eyes to the morning light drifting infrom the window. He sleepily turned over, feeling comfy under his dark purple covers, and wandered his hand to where his watch was. Feeling the cool metal under his hands, he brought it at eye level. 7.45am. That meant they had to be in class in about fifteen minutes. Oh well, Yugi snuggled deeper into his covers, ready to welcome the nice sleepy feeling he was experiencing.

That's when it clicked…

- Holy Ra…

Yugi sat up fast and fell with a thump on the ground.

- GUYS! WAKE UP!

There was some muttering and some shuffling as the others slowly peeked an eye open.

- Wassup, Aibou? -asked Yami as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.-

- We overslept, that's what! We're sooooo going to get in trouble if we don't hurry up!

Ryou sat up yawning and clumsily stepped out of bed, heading sleepily towards Bakura's bed to pull back the covers.

- Up, Kura... now!

A thump was heard. Yugi (who was pulling on his black pants), Yami and Ryou turned round to see Marik lying in a heap on the floor, trying to untangle himself from his blankets. The Egyptian cursed and threw grudgingly his pillow to Mariku to wake him up. The two darks sat up and glared at Ryou and Marik, one trying to pull back the covers over him, the other about to toss a pillow back. Yami rolled his eyes.

- Oy, Tomb Robber, Psycho, get up, we're late already!

Mariku hit him with his hikari's cushion.

- Why should we care? I don't want to go to class, anyway.

- If you're late, you'll get in trouble, and tell me how you're planning to explore the castle if you're stuck in detention!

Both yamis humphed and reluctantly left their beds. They all pulled their robes over their usual clothes and headed rapidly towards the Great Hall, grabbed some toasts from the nearly empty Slytherin table, got handed their schedules from Professor Flitwick, and ran off to their first lesson, Transfigurations.

- Come on, babe, vanish!

Marik waved his wand over his snail and muttered "_Evanesco_", with little, if any, success. Mariku sighed out of boredom and turned towards his hikari, speaking in Egyptian.

- Oy, do you reckon if we used the rod on the snail, it'll work?

Marik shook his head.

- Nope, won't work, since a snail doesn't usually have the ability to disolve into thin air.

- Damn…

Next to them, Ryou and Bakura were also having difficulties vanishing their snail.

- Oh, I give up! Why bother when I have a better way to make it disappear anyways?

Bakura fingered his ring and a small portion of Shadows surrounded the snail. The dark mist then dissipated to reveal an empty space where the small creature once stood. Ryou raised an eyebrow at him.

- Hey, what did we say about using Shadow magic in class?

- I never agreed, Angel. Besides, the results are the same. We were supposed to make it vanish, and vanish it did!

Yami, who had overheard, snorted.

- You were supposed to use a vanishing spell, not Shadow magic!

- Your opinion wasn't asked for, Pharaoh...

- Won't you two just shut up already?

Yami and Bakura stared at the slightly irritated Yugi, who tried to glare at them (keyword is "tried") before turning back to his snail. He waved his wand for the umpteenth time and uttered the spell. Half of the snail disappeared. Yugi stared.

- Okaaay, so it does work… well, kinda…

Yami whistled at his hikari.

- Still, nice shot.

- Thanks.

After Transfigurations, the six of them followed the Slytherins to Double Potions with the Gryffindors. They split up in their usual group, each hikari with his yami, and started working on the Draught of Peace. Snape swept around the room, eyeing every potion. He frowned slightly at Ryou, whose cauldron was issuing a thin layer of white smoke instead of silver, but still he nodded and passed on. The others weren't doing too badly either, and Snape nodded at Marik's potion, who was not as perfect as Hermione's, but still it was by far one of the best. However, things didn't seem to look too well for Harry, who immediately received a lecture. Bakura, Mariku and Malfoy snickered with the other Slytherins as Snape taunted the boy.

Soon the bell rang and the gang went to the Great Hall to eat. Malfoy and his cronies joined them.

- So, enjoyed Potions?

Bakura and Mariku both nodded.

- Yep, but still, I wish at least one of those cauldrons had exploded… That would have been priceless.

Yami shook his head at the Egyptian.

- For you, no doubt it would have. Like I say, once a psycho, always a psycho.

Marik's head shot up.

- Hey, I resent that!

Ryou laughed.

- Well it's true! Even though you're saner than Mariku, you're still kinda insane at times.

Yugi grinned as the Egyptian pouted, then glanced uncertainly at Malfoy.

- I liked potions, but wasn't it a bit unfair when the professor wiped Harry's potion away.

Malfoy reassured him with a smile.

- Nonsense, Potter deserves the treatment Snape gives him! Hopefully it'll deflate his ego.

Yugi nodded and resumed eating, only interrupting himself to help Ryou and Marik breaking the yamis apart once again.

After lunch, the group went to double Charms, where they were assigned with revising Summoning Charms. Having learned the spell in their previous school, the six had little difficulties reworking it. Bakura tried to summon Yami's puzzle, unfortunately the chain around the Pharaoh's neck was too strong, and so the tri-colored youth nearly got strangled. Once recovered, however, he leapt unto the Tomb Robber, starting off a fight. Professor Flitwick gave them both detentions while the hikaris struggled to separate them, glaring at Mariku who was rolling on the floor, laughing insanely. Their last hour was Historyof Magic, but hardly anyone paid attention to the Professor's ranting.

Once class was finished, the students returned to their respective dormitories, starting their work for the next day.

As they left their dormitories for dinner that night, the foreigners couldn't help but notice how the students were all whispering, occasionally shooting worried or sceptic glances at the Gryffindor table. They sat besides Malfoy and Zabini. Both nodded at them in greetings. Yami motioned towards the general direction of the Gryffindor table.

- Say, Draco, Blaise, what happened today? I mean, what are all the whispers about.

Malfoy leaned forwards slightly.

- Well, from what we've gathered, Potter got mad at the new DADA teacher and started yelling about how he saw Diggory's murder and how he'd fought the Dark Lord.

Zabini nodded.

- I've heard he's gonna serve detention for a week now. But I doubt it'll keep him in check. He's too damn stubborn.

Mariku snickered.

- Kinda reminds me of a certain mutt I know. No matter what, he'll always get into trouble, be it for his stubborn mind or his hot temper. Ra, how I enjoyed seeing Kaiba playing with his nerves!

He and Bakura both laughed. Even Yami and Yugi couldn't suppress a smile as they thought about their friend, Jounouchi, always ending up in detention. Marik twirled his fork.

- Still, the mutt was a good bloke. I remember how he kept those bullies from beating an injured and half conscious Ryou, back at Battle City.

Zabini quirked an eyebrow.

- Why, what happened that day?

Bakura frowned at the memory. He had been the one to injure Ryou, slicing his arm open in order to help Marik with his plan of taking revenge on the Pharaoh. Ryou had been nothing more than a puppet; he hardly remembered anything that happened that day. Yugi answered for them, twisting the truth in order to keep Bakura and Marik's "guilt" out of the story.

- Uhm, well from what Jou told me, Marik had found Ryou injured during a tournament. He was in pretty bad shape, half conscious and arm bleeding profusely. When Marik bumped into Jou, two guys came over, claiming Ryou had stolen… something from them. Marik got hit when he tried to shield Ryou, and Jou got so pissed, he beat them up. Served them right, it was a cowardly action to attack Ryou in his state.

The two Slytherins nodded, missing Marik's slight discomfort.

/Will you stop beating yourself over that/

Marik half-glared at his yami.

Yami stood up.

- Well, guess we should go. See you tomorrow!

He pulled his hikari with him, soon followed by the others. An uncomfortable silence had befallen them.

- You know…-started Marik as they walked down the corridors- no matter what, I can't help but feeling guilty… I mean, I tried to kill you so many times at Battle City, I just can't brush it all aside…

Mariku rolled his eyes andgrabbed his Light by the shoulders, ready to shake some sense into him.

- I thought I told you to stop beating yourself. It wasn't your fault! Listen, all of this would have never happened if it wasn't for Shadi! So stop it already!

Bakura and Yami both nodded.

- As much as I hate agreeing with those two, Mariku is right. Besides, we're all alive! Battle City was just a mistake, so let's forget everything that happened that day…

Marik nodded as Ryou and Yugi smiled at him.

As they started climbing the stairs, Yugi stepped on a loose step and tripped, causing some of his cards (which he always kept with him) to spill from his pocket. Yami caught him before he could hit his head on the steps. He pulled his hikari back on his feet and they all started to pick the scattered cards (well, if you don't count two certain yamis who were laughing their heads off instead of helping). As Ryou skipped down the stairs to retrieve Yugi's Silent Magician, he didn't hear three students coming from the next corridor, and promptly collided with them.

- AOUCH!

The four students fell down in a heap, groaning and muttering. Mariku laughed harder while Bakura snickered. The others winced at the sound of the group crashing and rushed down to help them. Ryou was rubbing his head, apologising.

- Sorry there, I'm kinda clumsy.

Yugi helped Ryou to his feet while Yami and Marik offered a hand to the three other students.

Take a guess who Ryou collided with…

Clue: A boy with red hair, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a dark haired wearing glasses…

Yeah, you got it… He collided with the Golden Trio.

And if you've read the book, you'd remember Harry was pissed that day…

Colliding with a pissed Harry isn't a very good idea…

- Well next time watch where you're going!

Hermione scolded at him and Ron.

- Don't mind them; they've had a rough day…

Harry snarled and started pushing his way back towards Gryffindor Tower. He stopped however when he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him around, forcing him to face an angry-looking Tomb Robber.

- Apologize! Now!

Ryou rushed over in an attempt to prevent any misfortunesto befallthe youngerteen.

- 'Kura, it's okay, I should have been more careful…

- Tomb Robber, release him!

But Bakura ignored his hikari and the former Pharaoh.

- Listen, Potter, is it? No one talks to Ryou like that and gets away with it. So I don't care if you've had a bad day or anything, it doesn't give you the right to snarl at every person you see! So apologize!

Hermione and Ron started towards their friend, but both were stopped by Yugi and Marik.

- Trust me, you two, you don't want Bakura after you, so leave Ryou and Yami handle this.

Mariku, on the other hand, let out a whistle.

- Ooooh, Tomb Robber's pissed. Hey, 'Kura, if you want I can make him apologize for you!

/ Don't even think about it/

/Why not, hikari/

Marik growled.

Ryou was still trying to talk some sense into his yami.

- 'Kura, please…

- Not until that stubborn bastard apologizes to you!

Yami rolled his eyes and turned towards Harry.

- Oh for Ra's sake, just say you're sorry and he'll release you.

Harry glared at Bakura before reluctantly apologising to Ryou. The Tomb Robber finally freed the teen.

- Better. I guess Malfoy was right after all. You're stubborn as hell!

Harry glowered at him.

- Well you would feel pissed too if you've…

Bakura stopped him with a sadistic laugh. Everyone froze, except Mariku who slid down the banister to have a better view. _This should be interesting._

- If what? If I'd lived your life? If I had faced the Dark Lord? Don't make me laugh…

- SHUT UP!

Harry was seething by now. He yelled angrily at the white-haired teen in front of him.

- YOU didn't face him! YOU didn't see Cedric dying! YOU got to know your parents!

There was a loud thud as Bakura grabbed Harry by the collar and knocked him against the wall. Everyone stared in horror. Yami didn't even dare intervene… he knew Harry had hit a delicate subject.

(Rule n1: Never mention Bakura's family in said Tomb Robber's presence unless he brings the subject.)

Bakura's voice was dangerously low, barely over a whisper…

- What do you know? I faced much more things than this Dark Lord! I saw more than a hundred deaths! But I DID know my parents… for no more than TEN YEARS! YOU never knew what it felt SEEING your parents and your sister getting murdered along with those you grew up with! You have NO IDEA all the pain we've been through. Ryou was used as a puppet! Marik's childhood was screwed! It's a miracle Yami and Yugi are still alive after all that's befallen them! And I'm pretty sure Mariku will never forget the day the Shadows ripped his soul!

- That's enough, Tomb Robber!

An uneasy silence followed. The hikaris were staring at the Tomb Robber, eyes wide. Ryou had actually taken a step back from his yami, nearly tripping over. Hermione and Ron had quizzical and slightly horrified looks on their faces. Even Mariku looked surprised at the flood of words leaving Bakura's mouth.

Yami took a step forward and took hold of Bakura's arm, gently but firmly pulling it back. The teen glared at him before unceremoniously letting go of a shaken Harry. He turned round and stormed towards his dormitory. The others all sighed and followed. They all left the confused trio to dwell on what had exactly happened.

* * *

So, if you've got any questions, leave it in a review Thanks for reading!


	3. Of games and detentions

Thanks to my reviewers.

And to answer some questions: The story is set during the fifth Harry Potter. And yes, I intend on adding shonen-ai to this story. But it'll really be fluff, nothing graphic...  
As for the Golden Trio... well, I don't think Bakura's willing to befriend them for now...

I guess that's all I have to say, so: on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own neither YuGiOh nor Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of games and detentions.**

Bakura's anger didn't ease overnight, nor did it the following one. Only on the third day after his encounter with Harry did he calm down. About time, since they now had a very large amount of homework to do for the following days.

When they had time to spare, once their homework finished, they'd spend time in the Slytherin Common Room, in which they were allowed since they were taking classes with them. Malfoy, who by nowhad becomea good acquaintance, leaned over towards Yugi.

- You know, I've been kind of wondering… you guys weren't sorted when you arrived…How come?

Yugi grinned:

- Honestly, Draco, what do you think would happen if Marik, Ryou and I weren't there to stop Mariku, Bakura and Yami from fighting?

Malfoy grinned and nodded. Yugi did have a point. Both focused on the game of wizard chess Yami and Marik were playing. The Egyptian cursed as Yami took out one of his pawn, which allowed him to win. Bakura rolled his eyes.

- And the Pharaoh wins… again…

Marik snuggled deeper in his chair.

- Honestly, Yami… there must be a game on this Ra-forsaken planet we can beat you at!

- You mean he never loses a game?

Ryou nodded:

- As far as I know, he was only beaten once in a fair game… and that was against Yugi. Actually, he even won games against cheating opponents!

Malfoy looked impressed. Craig Smiths, however, wasn't.

- Yeah, right, as if! I could beat you anytime…

Mariku sat up immediately, fixing his gaze on the Slytherin. Bakura snorted. Marik, Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Yami, however, smirked.

- Is that a challenge, Craig?

The Slytherin glared at the Pharaoh and took Marik's former seat in front of the chess set, drawing the white pieces in front of him.

- Prepare to lose, Yami Atem!

The smirk never left Yami's face as he placed the black pieces back into its place.

- Then bring it on!

Most of the Slytherins had gathered around the players, watching the game unfold. For now, Craig had taken Yamis' towers, one of his horses, one of his bishops, and three pawns. However, he was short of horses, one bishop and two pawns. All of the Slytherins were betting on Craig's victory, since the arrogant teen would usually use any methods to win. One of the reasons why he'd rarely lose a game was that his opponents would fear him so much they would let him win.

Mariku and Bakura watched the exchange with interest. Yugi, Marik and Ryou, were encouraging the former Pharaoh. Yami smirked, then placed his queen three squares away from the white king.

- Check.

Craig grinned, before laughing out loud.

- Bad move, Atem, bad move!

He took his bishop and moved it diagonally towards the dark queen. His bishop came to life and knocked the opposing piece out of the game.

- I'd like to see you win without you're queen, Yami!

What happened next, he didn't expect. The dark in front of him smirked!

- You fell right into my trap, Smiths…

He moved his bishop three spaces, directlyon the diagonal where Craig's king was. Bakura groaned.

- Checkmate… again… Damn Pharaoh…

Craig looked at the board with utter disbelief. Sure enough, the only space he could retreat his king was direct on the remaining black horses' path, and there was no way he could take out Yami's bishop.

He had just lost in front of the whole Slytherin community…

The hikaris cheered, while Yami offered his hand to his opponent.

- No hard feelings, Craig. It was a good game.

Craig, however, didn't shake it. He glared and stormed out of the common room. Malfoy rolled his eyes and smiled at Yami.

- He's kind of a sore loser… nothing to worry about!

Yami shrugged it off. He stood up and stretched his arms.

- Guess we should be going… I'm craving for my nice warm bed right now.

The others laughed and so they parted with the Slytherins. True to his word, as soon as they arrived in their bedroom, the former Pharaoh plopped down on his bed, ready to sleep. Mariku sniggered and disappeared towards the bathroom. Only to return seconds later… a large bucket of water in his hands… The hikaris rolled their hands and laid back comfortably on their pillows, having a clear view of anything that would happen next.

SPLASCH

- What the…? PSYCHO!

Bakura and Mariku's insane cackle could be heard from the corridor outside their painting.

The next day, as they took their seats at the Slytherin table, they found most of the school reading something from the wizard newspaper. Yugi leaned over Malfoy's shoulder to glance at the title.

**Ministry seeks educational reform.  
****Dolores Umbridge appointed  
****First ever High Inquisitor.**

- High Inquisitor?

Malfoy nodded:

- The Ministry wants to keep an eye on the school, what with Potter and Dumbledore… I'll suggest keeping on Umbridges' good side… Would keep us out of trouble!

Bakura snorted.

- What, you want us to bow down to her like nice little puppies? Don't make me laugh… She may be High Inquisitor, but that doesn't mean I'll worship her! I've always lived against laws and rules, anyway,and I won't stop now!

Mariku nodded in acknowledgement, and surprising enough, Yami and the hikaris followed suit. Marik rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

- I don't like her… I mean, her toady smile, the way she speaks to us like we were kindergarteners… It just isn't right…

Malfoy shrugged.

- Whatever flows your boat... But I'd rather stay in check, even though I don't like her much either… I hope she'll sack the big oath when he comes back… and Potter too!

- Big oath? -asked Ryou-

- Hagrid, a half giant who teaches Care of Magical Creatures...

Yugi looked puzzled:

- But isn't it Professor Grubbly-Plank who teaches that subject?

- Well yeah, but she's just here for replacement. The oaf is away for some unknown business, and I'd rather he stayed there!

- Oh…

After a boring hour of history of magic, in which they all were forced to stay awake, since Umbridge had decided to inspect the ghost-teacher, the foreigners made their way towards the Divination Tower. Malfoy and most of the Slytherins were surprised when they had told them they were attending divination classes, but they didn't care. Bakura and Mariku, particularly, would find the subject amusing, especially when the teacher would predict someone's death.

And since they weren't in the same class as Harry, most of the students of the class were potential targets.

However, they had all agreed that the teacher was a fraud, and finding the concept of dream diaries completely absurd, they would pass the hour using their decks to predict one another's future.

Bakura shuffled his deck and placed the cards in neat piles.

- Come on, babe, I wanna predict the Pharaoh's death!

He turned over three cards and frowned.

- Darkness, loss of direction, but something good will happen… Not what I was hoping for...

Yami rolled his eyes. Mariku smirked.

- Aww, is the Tomb-Robber upset 'cause the fraud predicted his death instead of the Pharaoh's?

- Shut up, you baka!

Marik made himself more comfy amid the numerous cushions.

- Man, wish Isis was here… She'd so outsmart that Trelawney woman!

Ryou smiled at that before nudging Yugi, who was dozing off.

- Wakey, wakey, Yugi, class is nearly over, and you haven't written a single line on your dream diary…

Yugi yawned and instinctively leaned slightly on Yami as he rubbed his eyes.

- Sorry, Ryou, but I'm sleeeeeeepy… and there's so much homework for tomorrow…

Yami patted his hikari'shead softly and smiled.

- It's okay, Little One, I'll write down something for you, but Ryou's right, you should try to stay awake!

Yugi nodded and sat up a little, trying to fight back the sleepiness from his eyes.The heavy atmosphere of the Tower wasn't helping either. Five minutes later, when the bell rang, the group clambered down the ladder and proceeded to the Hall for dinner. They didn't wait for Malfoy or the other Slytherins that night, for the yamis had to serve detention (Yami and Bakura for the incident in Charms and Mariku for blowing up McGonagall's desk in Transfiguration) and the hikaris wanted to finish as much homework as possible.

It was nearly ten o'clock when Marik laid back on the couch to study Herbology after finishing his potion's essay and passing it to his friends, who were having problems finishing it. That was when a voice made him jump from surprise.

-Hey, hikari-mine, missed me?-

/Argh, Mariku, don't do that/

-But it's fun...-

/ Yeah whatever… So, how's detention/

-Boring, really, the teacher is making me sort ingredients for Snape, and of course she has to supervise me-

/ Tough luck… now be a good yami and let me study in peace, before I ask Yami to send you to the Shadow Realm/

-But I'm bored...-

/ Too bad, then…/

And with that he closed the mind link. He then noticed the other two staring at him.

- What?

- Well you just kinda jumped for no particular reason and then you just stared into space…

Marik rolled his eyes.

- Mariku just thought it'd be funny to disturb me…

Yugi laughed.

- Yeah, Yami did that too. He has to clean the trophy room with Bakura, so let's say Filch is getting slightly annoyed and keeps giving them extra work.

- Did he tell you Bakura kicked Mrs Norris to the Shadow Realm?

- Yeah, Ryou, he did.

As for the yamis, well, they were released from detention sometime near midnight. They made their way to the Common Room in silence, not wanting to cope with another hour or so of cleaning or sorting. Yami muttered the password and entered their room,only to froze halfway through. His abrupt stop caused Mariku to collide with him, which made Bakura snicker.

- Ra dammit, baka Pha…

- Ssshhh! Look!

Mariku and Bakura peered over Yami's shoulder. What they saw caused their features to soften, and a small grin formed on their lips.

Both Ryou and Yugi had fallen asleep on their table, their heads resting on their folded arms. Marik lay asleep on the couch, one of his arms dangling on the side, a book on his chest. Mariku shook his head and walked over towards his hikari, putting the book aside. Gently, he lifted the sleeping Egyptian into his arms, pausing as he felt the teen shift ever so slightly. Bakura and Yami sighed and picked up their respective hikaris as well, making sure not to disturb them. Yami smiled as he felt yugi snugglingcloser to him.The three carried their Lights to their room, laying them unto their beds. Bakura, however, found it hard to withdraw as Ryou had unconsciously clung onto the Thief. Yami chuckled as he tucked Yugi in.

- Hang on a sec, I'll help you…

- I can handle it, Pharaoh.

Mariku and Yami quirked an eyebrow as Bakura started gently rocking his hikari back and forth, making soothing noises as he softly rubbed the teen's back. Ryou relaxed his grip, enabling his yami to pull away slowly. He frowned at the others' surprised expression.

- What? I saw Marik do that once…

Yami shrugged while Mariku smirked.

- Is it me, or is the Tomb Robber growingsofton his hikari?

Bakura snorted as the three settled down on their own beds.

- Yeah, right, as if I didn't notice the glare you'd send Parkinson anytime she'd try flirting with Marik…

- Ssshhh, you two, you'll wake them up!

Silence befell them as they lay down to sleep. Then…

- Say, Pharaoh… Do you have feelings for Yugi?

Silence…

- Pharaoh…?

- Shut up and let me sleep!

Bakura and Mariku smirked. They had hit a soft spot… Both turned over and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Not very happy about the chapter, but oh well... I hope you people liked it... Thanks for reading! 


	4. A trip to Hogsmeade

Yeah, I'm late. Hopefully, I'll be able to send the next chapters more quickly since I'm on holydays now... Thank god!

If you squint hard enough, you'll be able to see fluff... Normaly the yamis should blurt out their feelings to the hikaris within the next three chapters... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither YuGiOh nor Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix…

* * *

  
Chapter 4: Hogsmeade.  


Harry slid some fingerless gloves over his throbbing hands, hoping no one would ask him why he was wearing them in classes. The scar on the back of his hand was clearly visible now, and Ron and Hermione were the only ones to know about the flesh-cutting-quill. And now Hermione wanted him to replace Umbridge as DADA teacher? He groaned… Sleepless nights, here I come. Theyshould have their first secret meeting at the Hog's Head the next day, during their Hogsmeade outing.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq  


Marik rolled his eyes as he saw yet again two girls giggling excitedly as they approached.

It had been, what, a month since he had first set foot in Hogwarts. Ryou and Yugi had been looking forward for the Hogsmeade week-end, and he had to admit he was pretty curious about the wizard village.

However, he didn't expect having to turn down five date offers ever since he'd step out of the carriage.

He groaned as one of the girls came over to him and his friends, smiling brightly.

- Hi, I'm Deborah (random name…) I was wondering, Marik, if you'd like to be my boyfriend?

Mariku glared at the girl while Marik suppressed another roll of his eyes. _Why me? Why not Ryou, he's cute enough to be asked out by a cool chick…_ His eyes fell on the other girl, who was glancing timidly at the white-haired boy. Marik sweatdropped. _Okay, so I'm not the only one I guess…_

Two more offers later, the group stood at a junction.

- Okay, so who wants to go where?

Yugi replayed Malfoy's earlier suggestions in his head.

- Well, I'd like to go to Honeydukes…

Ryou nodded and turned to the others.

- What about you four?

Marik took a few seconds to think about it.

- Well, I guess I'll come too… If the yamis promise to behave themselves andtonot kill each other!

Bakura smirked while Mariku feigned hurt.

- Why, hikari-mine, how offending! What makes you think we'd cause trouble?

The hikaris chose not to answer that. Yami rolled his eyes.

- You three go buy yourselves some sweets, I'll keep them in check.

Marik glanced doubtfully at him, and shrugged.

- Your funeral, then… See you three later.

So the hikaris left towards the sweetshop while the yamis decided to have a go at the local pubs.

Yugi looked amazed at all the different candies displayed on the shelves. _Kusoi, I didn't know there were so many varieties…_The young hikari started to ponder which sweets he should buy when he heard Ryou chuckle.

- What?

- Oh, nothing really… It's just seeing you in a candy store looking like a five-year old at Christmas…

Yugi pouted while his two friends laughed. Marik tapped the smaller duellist lightly on the shoulder.

- Just don't get yourself on a sugar high… You've got enough energy to spend, and we've got enough matters on our hands with the yamis…

Yugi stuck his tongue out at the Egyptian and resumed buying his treats.

Bakura stopped in front of a sinister-looking pub, smirking. Yami came up to him, frowning.

- Tell me you're not planning on getting inside…

Mariku grinned and entered the Hog's Head. Bakura chuckled.

- Two against one, Pharaoh… Majority wins…

He followed the Egyptian inside. Yami rolled his eyes.

- Why did I volunteer to keep an eye on them? Oh, yeah, to give the hikaris some free time...

_Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_  


Hermione smiled as the piece of parchment passed around the students. They had agreed to organise secret meetings in order to learn defensive spells with Harry as teacher. The students continued to chatter until the door opened.

Many turned around, and to their dismay they saw that the intruder was none other than one of the exchange students. Harry leaned over to Hermione, frowning.

- You didn't…?

- No, I don't think he knows about the meeting. Maybe he just came infor a drink.

Mariku shrugged as he saw the gathered students glancing in his direction and walked briskly to the counter, resting his elbows on the wood.

- Firewhisky!

The bartender quirked an eyebrow as he studied the newcomer. The door opened once more, allowing entrance to Bakura and Yami. Both joined Mariku at the counter.

- You' over seventeen?

Mariku nodded, but the bartender still seemed suspicious. Apparently he didn't want to risk serving an underaged student, for he had no reasons to believe thatthe Egyptian was indeed out of age. Mariku sighed and casuallytrailed his handto his pocket.

The one in which the Rod was hidden.

Yami groaned and Bakura smirked as they figured what the spirit was doing.

- I asked a Firewhisky… Wait, make it three, I'm sure the Pharaoh and Thief King here would like one too!

The students who were glancing over at them were surprised to see the bartender comply with the teenagers' order. The old man passed three bottles of Firewhisky to the Egyptian, who smirked and tossed two of them to his companions.

- Cheers, guys!

He swayed his head backwards and swiped a long gulp of his drink, soon imitated by the white-haired thief beside him. Yami hesitated, then shrugged and took a sip of the strong liquid. Bakura sniggered.

- Oh, come on Pharaoh, you can do better than that! Unless of course you never got to drink anything stronger than juice in that palace of yours…

The teenager glared at him.

- Well excuse me, Tomb Robber, for having good manners, which you obviously lack.

Mariku smirked.

- Come on, Pharaoh, just loosen up already… We're not in Ancient Egypt!

Yami glared slightly and shrugged once again. He threw his head backwards in a way similar to his companions and took a long swig of his drink. The bottle was already half empty by the time he set it down on the counter. Bakura smirked.

- That's more like it. So anyone in for a drinking contest?

Hermione nearly gasped as she faintly heard one of the exchange students propose a drinking contest to his friends. Surely they were underage, otherwise they wouldn't be in fifth year! She shook her head and stood up, causing a few of the students gathered around Harry to look at her.

- I'll be back in a second.

She marched over to the counter where the foreigners appeared to be in yet another argument. Being a prefect, she would make sure those three abandoned their idea of a drinking contest.

- Excuse me…-she said firmly after clearing her throat to make her presence known. - Sorry for intruding, but, as a prefect, I must ask you to cancel your drinking contest…

Bakura and Mariku both glared at her.

- Geez, Granger, ever considered minding your own business?

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

- I mean it! I forbid you to drink!

Mariku stood up and loomed menacingly over the girl, smirking evilly.

- And what makes you think you can stop us?

Hermione was at a loss of words. She turned around, hoping the other prefects such as Hannah Abbott or Ernie Macmillan would back her up, but instead she saw Ron coming over. Ron glared slightly at Mariku before pulling Hermione backwards.

- Let it go, Hermione, these jerks won't listen to you anyway. It's their problem if they get caught by one of the teachers in a drunken state, not ours.

Hermione was about to object, but Ron silenced her by stepping on her foot. He dragged her back to the table, leaving the three darks back to their conversation, aware of the numerous pairs of eyes set on their backs. Even Luna Lovegood was gazing at them with her dreamy eyes, and the Weasley twins were whistling...

Yami, who had kept silent up to now, stood up after finishing his bottle.

- Normally, Tomb Robber, I would be happy to accept your challenge just to beat you once again… Unfortunately, I doubt Ryou and Marik would be too pleased to end up with drunken yamis.

Both darks pouted slightly at the former Pharaoh, gulped down their drinks and followed Yami towards the exit.

- You're no fun, Pharaoh!

- I couldn't care any less…

_Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Harry sighed as he followed Ron and Hermione towards the carriages that would lead them back to Hogwarts. His two friends were once again arguing over some futile subject. Once in front of the carriages, he glanced nervously at the horses that were pulling them. Was he imagining them? He was about to shrug it off when he heard a soft neigh.

Harry turned around and was surprised to see Bakura ruffling one of the horses' mane, whispering to the beast. The teenager seemed comfortable around the creatures, and most importantly, he appeared to be able to see them.

Bakura nuzzled the horse lightly, and smirked slightly as he felt someone approaching.

- Hey, Ryou! Don't you find them beautiful?

Ryou stopped in his tracks, glancing nervously at the creature beside his yami.

- Well, erhm… I guess they're alright…

Bakura turned round and beckoned his hikari to come closer. Ryou hesitated a second then cautiously joined his yami, who gently took one of his hands and brought them up to pet the horse.

- Don't be afraid, Angel… It won't hurt you. Gently, now…

Ryou was surprised to feel the soft mane under his fingers, then relaxed. However sinister looking the creatures seemed to be, a reassuring aura irradiated from them, and he couldn't help but to find them majestic.

Bakura smiled slightly before catching sight of Harry. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, clearly saying "What the hell are you staring at". Harry glared back and climbed onto his carriage, shaking his head. _At least_, he thought, _now I know I'm not going crazy or imagining those horses_.

_Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Yami sighed as the carriages made their way back to the castle. Yugi had drifted to sleep, his head resting on his yamis' shoulder. Marik and Ryou were gazing at the scenery, Mariku was fiddling with his rod and Bakura was sharpening a dagger. Yami assumed he'd stolen it from a nearby shop, but he didn't say anything. The thief wouldn't listen anyway if he'd try lecturing him.

Marik shivered slightly, rubbing briefly his arms. He wasn't used to the weather in England, and so would sometimes complain about the cold. Mariku glanced as his hikari, shrugged, then pulled off his cloak, using it to wrap the Egyptian with it. Marik looked up at his yami, confused. Mariku's face was expressionless.

- Your shivering was driving me insane. -he stated simply.

Bakura snorted at Mariku's excuse, but didn't comment as he began twirling his sharpened blade in his hand, making Yami and Ryou glance nervously at him. Marik shrugged as he pulled the cloak closer around him.

- Thanks anyway.

As they neared the castle, Yami gently shook his hikari's shoulder.

- Yugi… Yugi wake up.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he yawned cutely. The group left the carriage and met up with Malfoy in the Great Hall for dinner. The blond smiled at them. (A/n: Why doesn't he ever smile nicely in the movies or books? He's always smirking!)

- Hey guys. How was your day?

Yugi helped himself with some steak before answering.

- Nice but tiring. Mariktried to go inside the Shrieking Shack. Ryou and I had to pull him away from it, and believe me, Marik is one strong guy!

Marik rolled his eyes.

- You're one to talk! We had to drag you away from Honeydukes!

Yugi pouted. Ryou chuckled lightly.

- Yeah, I remember that… By the way, Yugi, did you manage to join the others on your mobile at Hogsmeade?

Yugi grinned.

- Yeah, I managed to call Jounouchi, Honda, Mokuba and Grandpa. It was so funny!

Malfoy looked puzzled.

- Why would calling someone be funny?

- Because it was something like three in the morning in Japan…

They all sniggered. Bakura feigned surprise.

- You mean you managed to wake the mutt up? I thought it was impossible to wake him up!

Yugi smiled.

- Well he did say something around the lines of "you're lucky you're my best pal, if you weren't you'd be spending the next three weeks in the hospital"!

Mariku and Bakura sniggered once again.

- So, what about you three? Didn't cause too much damage, I hope!

Mariku rolled his eyes:

- We went to the Hog's Head where we met Potter and his friends. Funny how many students there were. Granger told us off for drinking, as if that would stop us. Then we went to that store selling magical weapons. Bakura acquired himself a blade.

Said Tomb Robber smirked as Yami muttered something similar to "stealing would be a better word…" Ryou shot a reproachful look at his yami.

They resumed their dinner and left for their dormitories after bidding goodnight to their Slytherin friends.

* * *

I still thinks it's short... Oh well. Thanks to all the reviewers, and yes, it is going to be yami/hikari. If you have suggestions to keep this story interesting enough and that would make you happy, then feel free to inform me about it, and if I can fit it in my story, I'll try, but no promises... Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! 


	5. Fallen angels of Halloween

Warning: There is going to be a LOT of boy/boy hints. So if you don't like, I'm warning you now.

Disclaimer: Still don't own…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fallen angels of Halloween.**

The yamis and hikaris were surprised the next morningwhen they sawthe new Educational Decree hung in their small common room. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a confused look at the sheet of paper.

- I don't get it… Why would professor Umbridge want to disband groups?

Bakura groaned as he too scanned the papers' contents.

- If you ask me, she's trying to control the whole school. Those guys at the Ministry must be really cracked. I mean, controlling this school should be the least of their problems, so why bother?

- Because those blockheadsrefuse to believe that Dark Lord is alive.

- I won't blame them, Pharaoh. If a fourteen year old told you he'd just duelled the worlds' most evil wizard who happens to have died years ago, then claims to have survived this encounter, would you actually believe him?

- I must admit you have a point, Psycho…

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

When they arrived in the dungeons for Potions, they found Malfoy taunting Harry and the other Gryffindors. Marik got a slight feeling of deja-vu when he saw Hermione ushering words to her friends in order to prevent them from attacking the blond boy. His thoughts were interrupted however when he felt Yugi crashing into him. Steadying himself and his smaller friend, he saw Bakura pulling Ryou out of the way of a charging Neville. Apparently, he was pissed at Malfoy for who knows what reason, and while getting to the Slytherin he had knocked Yugi out of his way. Mariku snickered as he saw Potter leaping forward to grab Neville, soon joined by Weasley.

Everyone was shocked. Who would have imagined shy and quiet Neville charging towards Malfoy to beat him up? Yami eyed the struggling boy after seeing Crabbe and Goyle step forward to shield Draco.

- Longbottom, would you just calm down!

He only received some incoherent words in response. Shrugging it off with a sigh, he watched the door to the potion's room flung open and Snape entering the corridor, effectively pulling the three boys apart.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

During class, Malfoy informed theforeigners about the Halloween feast they were having in two weeks.

- It's the same as the other years, only this year we get to dress differently. One of the Headmasters' weird ideas, I guess. Something about getting into the Halloween spirit…

Yami couldn't help but smirk at the idea.

- We did that once at Kaiba's house… Mokuba got so hyper he started yelling random things all over the place…

Yugi laughed softly.

- Yeah, like "Seto loves his puppy" or "Pink bunnies crashed Seto's computer". Mariku and Bakura were rolling on the floor laughing!

Malfoy looked slightly confused.

- Seto is the rich guy who always manages to piss Jounouchi, Mokuba's his little brother, and don't worry about what he was saying that day. You're better off if you don't know.

Malfoy shrugged and they all resumed their potion brewing.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

- Where is it? I know it's in there somewhere! I remember packing it… AHA! Got it!

Marik emerged from his messy trunk, holding a pair of leather pants triumphantly. Ryou, who was sitting on his bed, shook his head at his friends' antics.

- Marik, if you would just tidy your trunk at times, maybe you'll find you're things more quickly.

The Egyptian pouted.

- But I hate tidying…

Ryou rolled his eyes and slid off his bed to pull a shirt from his trunk.

- Hey guys, what do you think of this?

Yugi was looking critically at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a tight formfitting pair of dark leather pants with a black t-shirt. His usual jewellery completed his outfit.

Marik circled round his friend, eyeing him in different angles.

- Hmm… It suits you, but I rather recommend a ripped t-shirt… Maybe I have an old one somewhere…

He turned back to his trunk and started rummaging through it once again. Yugi sighed and turned towards Ryou.

- What about you? What are you going to wear?

Ryou shrugged.

- I don't know… just normal black clothes, I guess…

Marik's head jerked up, causing him to bang it on the nightstand in front of him.

- Oh no you don't, Ryou! You are sooooo not going in normal clothes. Here, try these on!

He flung a second pair of dark leather pants to his friend, ushering him to the bathroom, before handing a torn shirt to Yugi. It was slightly too large for the smaller duellist, but Marik approved the result.

- Good, now all we'll have to do would be putting kohl and the wings on, and you'll look great! Ryou, are you done in there?

Ryou left the bathroom nervously, while running a hand through his hair. The pants weren't too uncomfortable, yet he felt bare with them. Marik whistled.

- Impressive, Ryou, you look great. Here, put this shirt on!

Ryou took the torn black shirt and put it on, buttoning all the buttons. Marik shook his head, smiling, before unbuttoning more than half of them. Ryou blushed as he saw his reflection in the mirror.

- Erhm… Marik, don't you think it's a little…

- Nonsense, Ryou, you're great! And it'll be perfect with the Ring, the wings and the kohl!

Yugi also nodded his approval. Ryou sighed defeated.

- Oh well… It'll just be for one night…

Yugi smiled at his friends.

- True… Now, let's change before the yamis come back…

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Halloween was drawing near, and most of the students were looking forward to the feast. Since it had been announced that this year it would be a costumed party, much to Professor Umbridge's disapproval, the school owls were constantly sent to deliver costume orders, which mostly consisted of black wings, dark cloaks, or other Halloween accessories. The hikaris had everything set and were wondering constantly what their yamis were planning to wear.

And Halloween night came.

The students were amazed at the display of the Great Hall. The tables had been pushed to the sides, several dishes placed on them as buffet.At the end of the Hall, where the teacher's table usually stood, a platform had been raised, on which stood proudly a famous wizarding group, the Salem Devils (made that up…). The room also felt more sinister, what with the lit pumpkin heads floating overhead and the dark clouds massed in the skyyou could see thanks to theenchanted ceiling.

The students all split into groups of friends, chatting excitedly. Some of them wore classic outfits, like vampire or werewolf, but you could also see banshees, horned devils, or mummies, most of them being first or second years.

Malfoy, who was simply dressed with a dark cloak and who had jinxed his canines to make them look sharp, scanned the Hall when he saw movement near the front doors. Some students turned to stare at the three figures standing in the doorway. Turning also, Malfoy gaped before grinning at his three friends .

Yami, Mariku and Bakura were standing casually in the doorway, their eyes trailing around the Hall as if searching for something. Many girls gawked at them, whining about how sexy they were. And honestly, sexy was an understatement.

Yami was wearing a black leather jacket over his usual black tank top. The jacket ended slightly above his mid-thighs and would cling to his body elegantly. He wore tight leather pants with dark boots that ended a few inches below the knees. His outfit was completed with buckles, belts, wristbands and choker, his hair was slightly messy and his eyes were outlined with kohl.

Bakura was wearing an outfit similar to Yami's, only he wore a long black leather coat that went down to his knees and which he had ripped out the sleeves, and he wore a black t-shirt instead of a tank top. He had fewer accessories than Yami, but he too had messed his hair slightly more than usualand had outlined his eyes with kohl.

Mariku had decided to stay casual… if youcall his style casual. He wore a short black tank top and black cargo pants which clung loosely to his hips, showing off part of his muscular stomach. Having retrieved the dark purple cloak he wore at Battle city, he had flungit over his shoulders, clasping the gold fastenings in front of him. He didn't change his hairstyle, and had used slightly more kohl than he usually did.

As they approached Malfoy after spotting him, the blond boy noticed the fangs, and guessed they'd used the same charm he had.

- Wow, you guys are utterly terrific! Talk about vampires! I mean come on! You'll have all the girls of the school at your feet within the next ten minutes!

Yami smirked, baring his fangs at him.

- If you say so, Draco. By the way, have you seen our Li… I mean Yugi, Ryou and Marik?

- No, I don't think…

He trailed off, mouth agape as he stared at a spot behind the darks. All three quirked an eyebrow and turned to investigate. What they saw caused their jaws to drop to the floor.

Most of the students were staring, stunned, at the three hikaris standing in the doorway. Yugi and Ryou were flushed and looked slightly nervous, whereas Marik just smirked at his two friends, assuring them they looked great.

Yugi was wearing Marik's ripped black t-shirt and hip hugging dark leather pants, completed with belts, armbands, wristbands and choker. Ryou was wearing Marik's tight formfitting leather pants with the ripped shirt left half-opened, revealing his Millennium Ring. Yugi had lent him a choker and a pair of wristbands. Marik also wore some leather pants, only his pair had slits that went up to his mid-thighs, laces crisscrossing to prevent the pieces from sliding away. His black shirt was similar to Mariku's, ripped and it ended slightly below the ribs, and to complete his outfit he wore some ofhis usual gold jewellery.All three had bought a pair of enchanted black wings, and Marik had lent some kohl to his friends, which they had lightly smudged to make it look like tear-stains.

In other words, they were the most stunning fallen angels Halloween had ever seen.

Malfoy continued to stare for a while before noticing the state the three darks were in.

- Erhm… Mariku… you're drooling…

Mariku blinked and promptly wiped his mouth, eyes still locked on his hikari's figure. Bakura was fixing Ryou as if his life depended on it.

- I wouldn't blame him –he whispered-

Yami was as stunned as his companions. Who would have thought the three Lights could be so beautiful and outstanding?

Marik finally spotted them and dragged his two friends over, causing the students who were still staring at them to focus their gazes elsewhere (though many girls kept drooling and glancing at them). The Egyptian stopped in front of his yami, a grin on his face.

- So, how do we look?

Mariku gazed at his look alike from head to toe,forbidding himself from drooling again.

- To die for! –he managed, grinning-

Marik's grin widened while he took a good look at his yami.

- I like your style too.

Ryou was still looking nervous, feeling his yami's eyes on him. Bakura couldn't help but find that the small blush creeping on his hikari's cheeksmade him look even more irresistible than he already was.

- You're absolutely gorgeous, Angel, so there's no reason to be nervous.

Ryou shifted, smiling, and did a small twirl.

- Really? You mean it?

/ Nope, you're not gorgeous… The word is not strong enough to describe you! You're perfect/

Ryou blushed slightly as he lifted his head to study his yami. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping, which caused Bakura to smirk, showing off his fangs.

- You like my outfit, Angel?

Ryou nodded, still gazing at him, desperately trying to prevent his cheeks from turning a deeper shade of red.

Yugi smiled at Yami as he took in the vampire outfit his other self was wearing.

- You look great, Yami. If Anzu was here, she'll faint out of shock!

The dark frowned slightly at the mention of Anzu while Yugi chuckled, picturing his childhood friend fainting at the sight of the handsome vampire in front of him. Yami's frown was quickly replaced by a smirk, thought, as he started to study his fallen angel up close. Yugi, having noticed the way his yami wouldwatch him, shifted uncomfortably.

- Erhm… Is everything alright, Yami?

- Everything's fine, Aibou… Just perfectly fine…

_But not as perfect as you…_he mused, as his Light smiled his cheery smile before turning tochat with Malfoy.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

After wondering around the buffet for some food, the group started to hang around a corner of the Hall, watching the rest of the students dancing to the sound of what appeared to be a very popular wizard song. Pansy Parkinson came over to drag Malfoy into the dance. The boy turned to mouth "help" to his friends but was met by laughter from the yamis and a grin from the hikaris.

Marik was getting slightly bored and decided to start dancing while the others watched. He started to glare at all the attention he was getting.

- Stop staring and dance, you're making me uncomfortable!

Mariku shook his head and went to dance with him, his movements matching the beat of the music. Both Egyptians kept dancing in front of each other, eyes locked. Bakura snickered and turn to look at his hikari, who was watching his friends dance, a thoughtful look in his chocolate eyes.

- Why don't you join them and dance?

Ryou blinked before blushing slightly.

- Well erhm… actually… I don't exactly know how to dance…

Bakura smirked as he dragged his hikari beside the Egyptians.

- Erhm… 'Kura?

Bakura pulled his hikari closer, one hand on his waist.

- I'll teach you…-he whispered, his smirk widening as he saw a small blush creeping on the boy's cheeks.

- O…kay then…

The teen fixed his gaze on the floor as he let Bakura guide his movements to themusic's beat.

/Ryou, stop gazing at your feet and look up/

Ryou nodded and did as was told, locking eyes with Bakura. The dark grinned as he drew closer to his hikari.

- You're doing great, Angel… -he whispered in his ear, causing the teen to blush once again.

Yugi blinked as he saw Bakura dragging his Light to the dance floor. Feeling eyes peering at him, he turned and smiled at his other self. Yami smiled back.

- You wanna dance, Yugi?

The boy smiled, nodding. Both joined their friends on the floor, dancing in a way similar to Marik and Mariku.

Halfway through the feast, Mariku leaned slightly towards his hikari, causing Marik to trip slightly backwards.

- You're good, hikari-mine…-he caught Marik's wrist before he could fall, pulling the Egyptian close- But not as good as me…-he added with a smirk-

Marik quirked an eyebrow as he pulled himself slightly away from his dark.

- Oh really? Then what do you say to a challenge?

Mariku smirked even more, moving forwards so that their faces were inches apart.

- I say "Bring it on, and may the best yami win!"

Marik rolled his eyes and took a step back, allowing them some space to move.

- Then let the party begin!

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Ryou pulled away from Bakura as the music started to get too fast for him.

- Thanks for the lesson, Bakura, but I can't keep up if the rhythm is that fast. I'm gonna get myself a drink, want something?

Bakura thought for a moment before shrugging.

- Just tell me what they're serving and I'll tell you. I'd come with you, but I don't want to miss this-he added, pointing at the two Egyptians as they started to compete to see who was the best dancer. Ryou gazed at them for a moment, admiring the way both would dance before heading towards the other end of the hall, where the drinks were. He chuckled as he saw Pansy trying to keep up with Draco, who was definitely a very good dancer. Having reached the table, he glanced at all the drinks served.

/_Kura, there's just Butterbeer or Pumpkin Juice_/

He heard a groan from the other end of themind link.

/Should have known they weren't going to serve Firewhisky… Guess a Butterbeer would do then/

Ryou rolled his eyes as he took a glass of Butterbeer and some pumpkin juice for himself. He turned to go back to where the rest of the group was, but bumped into someone, causing him to trip. He would have fallen and spilt the contents of his glasses if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught him, steadying him until he had recovered.

- Thanks –he smiled, looking up into clear grey eyes.

The arms and eyes belonged to a Slytherin slightly older than him he had seen quite a few times when he would come to the Slytherin Room to hang out with Malfoy. The boy had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing a vampire costume similar to Malfoy's. Ryou absently recalled the boy's name to be Alan.

Alangrinned at the teen as he released him.

- You're welcome. You're Ryou, heh?

Ryou nodded, checking he hadn't spilled too much of the drinks contentsand wondering whether he should get some more.

Alan smiled before dragging the boy back to the tables, refilling the glasses once more, waving Ryou's protests with a wave of his hand. Smiling as the white haired thanked him once more, he watched as the fallen angel made his way back to his companions, careful not to trip once more.

- Beautiful… -he thoughtas he grabbed a glass of Butterbeer.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Bakura rolled his eyes as he saw the Egyptians dancing vigorously to the music, each rivalling the others' move. He glanced at the Pharaoh and his light, surprised to see them in a heated dance… way too close to one another. _Alright, who drugged their drinks? I never thought those two would ever dance THAT close… _He focused back on the Egyptian as Ryou approached him, handing him his Butterbeer.

- So, who d'you reckon will win?

- I bet on Mariku!

Both turned round surprised to see Yugi and Yami had just joined them. Yugi looked up at his dark, shaking his head.

- Na, I'd rather bet on Marik…

Bakura smirked and turned towards his light.

- So who are you betting on?

Ryou glanced at the still dancing duo thoughtfully.

- I bet on Marik.

Bakura smirked.

- So I guess it's a yami vs. hikari challenge.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Marik moved swiftly to the music, eyeing his yami's movements. He groaned in frustration as he saw Mariku dance with equal grace, a smirk on his face. Suddenly, Mariku stepped forward, drawing close to his hikari. So close their faces were only inches apart. Caught off guard, Marik stumbled backwards. Mariku grabbed his wrists to prevent him from falling, and pulled him close.

- I win –he cooed.

Marik glared at him and tried to pull away, to no avail.

- Okay, you win, now let me go, I'm thirsty!

Mariku just chuckled.

- Didn't I mention losers have to grant one wish to the winner?

The hikari growled.

- And what would that wish be?

He quirked an eyebrow at the smile on his yamis face. Hearing a small yelp somewhere behind him, he twisted around to see Ryou and Yugi held captive by their darks in a similar fashion. Yami smirked as he pulled Yugi closer.

- The loser –he told them as the band decided to play a slow song at that very moment- has to dance with us.

Yugi blushed as Yami circled his waist with his arms, guiding him through the dance. Glancing up, he saw Bakura and Mariku doing the same to their Lights, and while Marik looked shocked, Ryou had turned an interesting shade of red, which caused Yugi to hope he wasn't blushing that much.

/ Angel, didn't I tell you to look up while dancing/

Ryou hesitated and once more looked up, only to lose himself into Bakura's eyes.

Soon all three hikaris relaxed into their yami's embrace, allowing them to lead the dance.When the song ended they parted, slightly dazed. Yugi yawned cutely,causing Yami tochuckle.

- Tired, Aibou? I guess we should leave the Hall then for the night.

Yugi nodded, and they both headed towards the exit, soon joined by the others.

A few minutes later, Yami was wiping the kohl from Yugi's face, who was sitting on his bed already changed into his pyjamas, his clothes folded neatly beside him. Ryou returned Marik his clothes, before sleepily climbing into bed. Marik and Yugi soon followed his example, and all three laid on their beds while waiting for their yamis to perform the counter-curse, returning their teeth to their normal size. Bidding their Lights good night, they clambered to bed, soon falling asleep.

For some reason, it took longerfor the hikaris to let sleep take over themfor the night.

* * *

Hum... not sure if the chapter was good enough... Well, anyway, I thinksome of them willgettogether next chapter. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading! 


	6. Thief of my heart

Well, I was hoping to post it yesterday as a Christmas gift, but unfortunately I wasn't happy with how it came out, so I rewrote half of it. So consider this a late Chritmas gift. Hope you'll enjoy.

Oh and it's mostly Bakura/Ryou this chapter.

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Thief of my heart.**

- What are you all snickering about?

Blaise lifted his head from his breakfast to acknowledge the transfer students. Two weeks had passed since the Halloween feast, during which the hikaris had found themselves drifting to dreamland more often than not. Dreams with a certain someone...

The Slytherin smirked and pointed to his chest, where he had pinned a badge with the following sayings: _Weasley is our king._

- You guys all know today's the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Well, Weasley is the Gryffindor Keeper, so we're gonna check outhow strong his nerves are. Want a badge?

Only Bakura and Mariku accepted, which wasn't much of a surprise. Once their stomachs were full, they all headed to the Quidditch field to watch the game. As the Slytherin team made its appearance, the entire house roared and cheered, making it seem like the entire stadium was filled by Slytherin supporters.

Once the Gryffindors had joined the pitch, the game began.

- GO SLYTHERIN!

- And it's Johnson, Johnsonwith the Quaffle! She ducks Warrington, passes Montague. Ouch, that must have hurt…

They all cheered as Crabbe sent a bludger straight onto Johnson, causing her to drop the Quaffle.

- Hey Ryou!

The white-haired tore his eyes from the game, surprised.

- Oh, Alan…

Bakura glanced sideways at the tall boy who had just approached.

- What do you want?

Alan blinked at the slightly harsh tone. Looking round, he realisedthe voice belonged to Bakura.

- I was merely asking if Ryou minded me joining you on the bench.

Bakura snorted and focused his sight on the Golden Snitch he had spotted, hovering behind Ron, while shooting side glances towards the boy who now sat beside his hikari. He easily noticed the glances the newcomer would send to his Light, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Ryou didn't seem to notice, though, as he continued to cheer his team, shouting encouragements to Draco as the blond zoomed down after Harry, who had just caught sight of the golden ball.

The group now stood up, Yami, Bakura, Mariku and Marik shouting at the top of their lungs (Ryou and Yugi always wondered how they managed to keep their voices later on), encouraging their friend as he flew alongside Harry. He was now only inches away from the Snitch.

A loud groan erupted from the entire Slytherin supporters. Harry had managed to catch the Snitch a mere second before Draco could. Yugi sighed as he stood up, starting to drag his disappointed friends down to the pitch to meet up with their team.

Alan frowned as he saw Ryou wrapping an arm around Bakura to pull him with the others, making sure the Tomb Robber wouldn't do anything drastic. Seeing the way the dark haired would look at his hikari, Bakura glared at him, silently promising a painful death if the kid would ever come near his Light again.

As they arrived on the pitch, they saw the Gryffindor team crowded around Harry, congratulating him and making sure the bludger Crabbe had hit him with hadn't caused too much damage. They spotted Malfoy not far off, and headed his way.

Within hearing range, theyrealised the blond was having an argument with his opponents, insulting mainly the Weasleys and Potter. They could see the entire Gryffindor team was trying to restrain the twins. Yami shook his head as he approached.

- Draco, I think that's enough for now.

Malfoy grinned at his friend.

- I'm nearly finished, _Mother _-Yami rolled his eyes as the hikaris, Bakura and Mariku snickered. Draco turned back to Harry- Perhaps you can remember what your mother's house smelt like, Potter, and the Weasley's house…

In a flash, Potter had released George, marching straight towards the blond and punching him straight in the stomach. Yugi and Ryou yelped while Marik swore, leaping forward to restrain the boy attacking his friend.

- Marik, watch out!

The Egyptian turned his head, barely registering the fist heading his way before it hit him full in the face. As he fell on the floor, trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose, he heard someoneshooting past himto tackle George.

- HARRY, GEORGE, NO!

- PSYCHO!

Yugi helped Marik to his feet as chaos surrounded them. Mariku was in a fistfight with George, Yami trying to break their fight (which earned him a punch or two from both sides), Ryou and Bakura were trying to force Harry away from Draco, the Gryffindor girls were still restraining Fred and screams could be heard all around them. A whistle sounded as a few Impedimenta spells hit George, Mariku and Harry. Madam Hooch started screaming at the boys, a wand clutched in her hand.

- What do you think you're doing? –She yelled- Potter, Weasley, Ishtal, straight to your Head of House's office! Akefia, Bakura and Mutou, help Ishtar, Malfoy and Atem to the Hospital Wing, will you!

Mariku, still swearing in Egyptian, left towards Snape's office. Bakura hosted Draco to his feet, supporting the beaten teen as they headed for the Infirmary, closely followed by a concerned Ryou guiding Marik, who had his friend's handkerchief pressed against his face. Yugi was ushering Yami after them, who was trying to assure him he was fine, albeit his eye was swollen and a bruise was forming on his cheek. For some reason he had a feeling Mariku's punches weren't accidental.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

As he sat on the bed, pressing a damp cloth on his nose to ease the pain, Marik watched Madam Pomfrey attending to Draco's bleeding nose.

/Hikari-mine? Are you alright?./

/_Mariku! I'm fine… You shouldn't have leapt on Weasley like that, thought...it wasn't necessary…/_

/What, you expect me to cross my arms and watch idly while he beats you up?./

Silence.

/_You haven't gotten yourself in trouble I hope_…/

/You mean from Snape? Na, he let me off the hook sinceI was only"defending a fellow student."/

Marik rolled his eyes. As Mariku entered the Hospital Wing, the dark immediately sat beside his hikari. He gently pulled away Marik's hand, removing the cloth from his face. He frowned at the nasty bruise forming on his hikari's nose.

- Ra, he didn't miss you!

Marik winced as his darker half softly trailed his finger on the wound. Both then turned to Yugi as the smaller teen approached.

- Draco's alright, just slightly dizzy. Oh, and Mariku, I think Yami's intent on killing you. Something about a deliberate hit…

Mariku smirked as he unconsciously draped an arm round his Lights shoulder.

- Oh, did I hit him? My mistake, then…

Yugi rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

- Whatever. You alright, Marik?

- Apart from the fact that I've got the impression my nose has tripled its volume, everything's peachy.

Once Madam Pomfrey had finished tending to the injuries, they all left the Wing and headed towards the transferees common room, inviting Malfoy to join them for a while.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq  
_

An hour after dinner, after hanging round with his friends, Malfoy decided it was time to leave for his Common Room. Ryou had offered to escort him to his Common Room, in case he felt too dizzy along the way. Although the blond had declined the offer, the stubborn hikari had insisted and kept him company the whole way. As he left Draco in front of the painting, Ryou sighed and started to head back when someone caught his wrist. Turning around sharply, the boy relaxed as he recognised the tall figure beside him.

- Yikes, Alan, don't do that! You scared me!

Alan smirked.

- Sorry, Ry…

His eyes scanned the pale boy's face, memorizing every feature. His chocolateeyes, his pink lips, his white bangs…

- Erhm, Alan… you can let my arm go now…

But Alan didn't let go, on the contrary, he merely tightened his grip on Ryou's wrist. The teen was starting to feel uneasy, especially since Alan's gaze was fixed on him. He didn't like the way the taller boy would look at him.

- Alan?

- You're beautiful you know…

- Well…erhm…

Ryou started to back away slowly as he tried to pull his wrist out of the taller boy's grasp. Sensing the younger boy's movements, Alan moved forward, pushing Ryou firmly against the wall.

- What's the matter, Ryou? Scared of me?

He smirked as he saw the boy's eyes widen in confusion and fear. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Ryou's, his eyes boring into the fearful chocolate pools.

Ryou struggled and tried to push Alan away from him, but to no avail. He wasn't strong enough. Panic flooded his senses as he felt Alan's warm breath tickling his lips.

/Ryou? Ryou, are you alright?./

Ryou's breath hitched as he heard his dark calling him. Apparently, Bakura had sensed his fear flooding through their link. Resting his hands on the taller boy's chest, Ryou tried once again to push Alan away from him. Annoyed, the Slytherin grabbed both wrists and pinned them above Ryou's head, blowing away the teen's thoughts of escape.

/Ryou?./

/_'Kura… Help_…/

/Ryou!./

Holding Ryou's wrists with one hand, Alan let his other trail down the soft pale cheek, causing the teen to whimper. Sliding softly on the soft skin, Alan trailed his fingers down Ryou's neck, smirking.

- Really beautiful…

- Alan… stop… please…

Ryou tried to wriggle free, but his captor only smirked as he trailed kisses down his cheek. Tears of panic formed round Ryou's eyes.

- Why should I, Pretty Boy?

- Because if you don't release him immediately, you're getting yourself a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm!

Pulling away slightly from his captive, Alan turned his face towards the Tomb Robber standing a few feet away from him, arms crossed. Although his face showed no signs of anger, his eyes burned with a burning rage as he fixed his gaze on the tall boy.

- I won't repeat myself. Release Ryou!

As he felt Alan's grip on him loosen slightly, Ryou pushed him away with all his might. Caught off guard, Alan barely registered his captive had escaped as the pale boy stumbled to his yami's side. Seeing his Light tripping on his feet, Bakura reached forward and steadied his other half, bringing the boy close to him, an arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders. He glanced at the shivering teen as Ryou buried his head in his shoulder, and he couldn't help but groan as he felt a tear or two falling on his skin. Looking up, he glared at the tall Slytherin who was glaring back at him.

- Ryou's mine, Akefia!

Ryou sank deeper against his dark as Bakura tightened his grip around him, snarling at Alan.

- He isn't! If I ever see you within twenty feet of him, you baka, I swear I'll kill you!

Alan held his glare towards the two figures. After one last glance at the smaller teen, he turned round and marched back to his Common Room.

Once he was sure Alan had left them for good, Bakura gently pushed his Light away to see his face, his hands holding firmly the younger boy's shoulders.

- Ryou… Are you alright?

His features soften as he saw the tears flowing down the pale boy's cheeks, although his insides were boiling with rage against the one who had caused so much pain in those beautiful eyes. Ryou looked at him sadly, before collapsing into Bakura's arms, sobbing. Recovering from his shock, Bakura softly circled his arms round his hikari, letting the teen sob quietly in his shoulder.

- Ssshhh, Angel, it's over… Just calm down and tell me what happened. Ryou… please…

After a minute or two, Ryou calmed down, and he slowly lifted his head to face Bakura.

- It's just… I was really confused… He just caught me by the wrist and wouldn't let me go… And then he pushed me against the wall and… Oh, Bakura, he was kissing me, and I couldn't do anything about it, I was so panicked and he was too strong…

Bakura silenced him with a finger on his lips as he saw the new tears about to form in his hikari's eyes. Wrapping once again his arm round Ryou's waist to lead him back to their common room, he let the boy lean slightly on him.

_  
pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq  
_

As they passed through the angel and demon painting, the two white haired were met by a concerned Yugi.

- Bakura, where have you been? You scared us, running out of the room like that… Oh my Ra, Ryou, what happened to you!

His last statement caused Yami, Marik and Mariku to look up, their eyes resting on the pale boy's tear streaked face. Bakura growled softly and led Ryou to the dormitory.

- I'll tell you later –he whispered before closing the door.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

The following morning found Ryou tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat running down his face. He awoke with a jerk when he felt someone shaking him slightly, ready to push the intruder away from him. He relaxed however when he noticed it to be none other than Bakura.

- Hey, Angel. Feel better?

Ryou smiled softly as he tried to shake away the reminders of his dream, although he kept shivering.

- Yeah, a lot… Just having a nightmare, that's all…

Bakura gave him an unconvinced look. Sighing, Ryou tried squinting to see what time it was.

/It's 6 am, Ryou. The others are still asleep./

Ryou blinked.

/_Then how come you're awake?_/

A chuckle.

/Angel, I used to be a Tomb Robber, an outlaw with a high price over my head! I'm a very light sleeper. Plus, we share a mind link, so whenever you are troubled, I can sense it, especially if you're not conscious enough to bloke the link. That's how I knew you were in trouble last night.../

Ryou nodded before pushing the covers away from him. Grabbing a blanket, he quietly crept out of bed to head towards the door.

/Where are you going?./

/ _To the Common Room. I don't think I'll be able to fall back to sleep, and I don't want to wake the others./_

Bakura shrugged before following his Light to the comfortable dark purple and silver room. Ryou pointed his wand towards the fireplace to light a fire before collapsing on the nearest sofa, Bakura sitting beside him. The dark hesitated before wrapping his arm around his hikari. They stayed like that for awhile in silence, each lost in his thoughts.

- Ryou… What were you dreaming about?

The boy blinked several times, before shifting nervously, his blanket wrapped tighter against him.

- Well… do you remember that boy you sent to the Shadow Realm a month before we left London for Domino?

Bakura resisted the urge to slap himself. Of course, how could he have forgotten?The bully he had sent to the Shadow Realmhad tried to rape his hikari. No wonder Ryou had been so scared when Alan harassed him! Bakura pulled Ryou into a brotherly embrace, brushing away a stray bang of his hikari's face.

- It's okay, Angel, I won't let anyone try to harm you again.

The boy relaxed before resting his head against the former spirit's chest. A moment passed before Ryou finally started to chuckle, causing his Dark to raise an eyebrow.

- What?

- Oh nothing… Just thinking how ironic it is. How you used to torment me, to use me as a puppet to get your revenge on the Pharaoh, hell you even injured me twice –with that he held his left hand up, showing the scar left where the tower had pierced it- And yet there you are, making sure I'm alright, comforting me… -he giggled uncomfortably- The funny thing is that even after all that, I think I love you.

Ryou suddenly clamped a hand against his mouth as he realised what he hadjust said. He risked a glance at Bakura, hoping the older teen hadn't heard, but his hopes faded when he saw his yami looking at him strangely.

- 'Kura, forget I just said that…

- You love me, heh?

Ryou gulped as he felt two hands push him slightly upright so that he was facing his darker half. Bakura locked gaze with him, and Ryou had the annoying feeling his yami was peering straight through his soul. Seeing how it would be pointless to lie, the boy nodded slowly. A grin formed on the other's face. Now really uncomfortable, the younger boy tried to look away, but Bakura grabbed his chin, forcing him to keep eye contact.

- Ryou, what if I told you you stole something from me? Something I swore never to give away after what happened at Kuru Elna?

Now the boy was confused.

- I don't get it, Bakura… I didn't steal anything…

He broke off as he saw the smirk forming on Bakura's lips.

- Oh but you did, Ryou… You stole my heart.

Still smirking, he leaned down to softly kiss his Light's lips. Ryou was shocked at first, but he hesitantly brought his arms round his Dark's neck as he felt the kiss deepen. After a while, their lack of air forced them apart. Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead as he pulled the boy back on his lap, the younger one resting his head on his chest.

/ I won't let anyone harm you… Angel.../

Relieved and happy at the same time, Ryou let himself fall back to sleep in his yami's arms. Once he was soundly asleep, Bakura leaned back more against the couch,smiling. _Guess I managed to beat the Pharaoh after all..._

_

* * *

_

There you go... Now Ryou and Bakura are together! How sweet! Hope I didn't mess it all up and that Bakura isn't too ooc... Hope you liked the chapter.

So I hope you all had a nice christmas, and for those of you who celebrate it, Happy Hanukah! And thanks for reading!


	7. For every Dark, there'll be a Light

Too much homework and internet problems equals late chapter. Gomen for those of you who enjoy reading my story… Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Boy kissing boy alert…

I still don't own…

* * *

Chapter 7: There'll always be aLight for the Dark.

As Ryou woke up abouttwo hours later, he was still cuddled against his yami's bare chest (Bakura sleeps without a shirt, just pants.) The fire was still burning in the hearth, and the blanket was wrapped around both figures to keep them warm. Feeling a hand running softly through his hair, Ryou looked up to see the smile on Bakura's face. The Thief sat up slightly before leaning over to lightly kiss his hikari. As they broke apart, he wrapped his arms protectively around Ryou as the boy shifted into a comfortable position against his darker half.

- Morning, Angel. I trust you weren't bothered by nightmares anymore?

Ryou shook his head as he snuggled closer to him, his head resting on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, a yelp was heard from the dormitory, followed by several curses in Egyptian. Ryou frowned, puzzled, while Bakura chuckled.

- Wasn't that Marik?

Bakura nodded.

- Yep… Guess he fell out of bed… again.

Ryou giggled as the door was flung open to reveal a muttering teenager, who plopped down on the nearest sofa. He looked up at the chortles coming from the opposite couch.

- Shut up, you too!

Bakura smirked.

- Good morning to you too, Marik.

The Egyptian snorted as the door was opened again, revealing a sleepy eyed Yugi, followed closely by Yami and Mariku. Yugi sank into the seat beside Marik, yawning.

- Sheesh, Marik, next time, wait until noon before falling out of bed like that! Especially on a Sunday!

The hikari glared at the smaller teen while the other four snickered. Yugi smiled back innocently before glancing out the window. A grin illuminated his face.

- I'm guessing we're gonna have so much fun today!

The others blinked before they too glanced out the window. Sure enough, the grounds were coated with snow, its white surface unmarked, just waiting for the students to throw themselves into it. An evil smirk formed on Mariku's lips.

- Alright everyone, what do you say about grabbing some clothes, eating breakfast and starting a memorablehikari versus yami snowball fight as soon as possible?

Yami and Bakura smirked. The hikaris glanced at each other before leaping to their feet, grinning, as they left the Common Room to get changed.

- YOU'RE ON!

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

As soon as they had all changed into warm clothes and eaten breakfast, the transfer students left the castle for the grounds, smirking at all the snow lying at their feet. Yami chuckled before facing the others.

- Alright, the rules are simple. Each team has ten minutes to prepare his ammo and his side of the field. Special note for the Tomb Robber and Psycho: no stones hidden in the snowballs! Now, three, two, one, GAME START!

The yamis hurried to the left side of the field, while the hikaris gathered behind the rocks on the right, where they had decided to prepare themselves. Marik smirked at his team-mates.

- Okay, boys, listen up. This is what we are going to do…

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Ten minutes later, as the clock stroke 9 am, Yugi was carefully hidden behind a bush, peering cautiously through the branches. He spotted Marik crawling silently behind rocks or bushes, a snowball in each hand, ready to launch them at the first yami he'd encounter. Ryou was hidden a short distance away, a pile of snowballs ready beside him. Yugi chewed on his lip as he squinted to the left side of the field, wondering where the yamis could be hidden.

Mariku smirked as he crawled behind a rock, his target in plain view. Marik was crouching a few feet away from him. The Dark took aim and fired a snowball at his Light.

Marik was surprised when he felt a snowball hit the back of his head. Turning round he ducked Mariku's second throw, before firing back at his yami. When another ball hit his back, Marik cursed. He could see Yami aiming at him again while Mariku kept firing at him, cackling. This didn't sound good. So he did what he thought best to escape his two opponents. He sprinted to another set of rocks while Yugi and Ryou covered his escape, throwing snowballs at Yami and Mariku, eventually hitting their target. Marik ducked behind his shelter, smirking as he spotted the ammo they had prepared just in case. Turning back, he fired at his attackers, before spotting Bakura aiming towards Ryou.

- Ryou, duck!

The white haired dodged the ball thrown at him while Marik sent his snowball flying straight to the Tomb Robber's face. Ducking behind the rocks, Ryou sprinted to Marik's hiding place before readying himself for another throw.

- Thanks Marik!

- No problem, just remind me not to play bait next time!

Ryou chuckled as he flung a ball to Bakura.

_/That wasn't very nice, 'Kura.../_

/ What did you expect, Angel? I'm a Thief, and dating you isn't going to stop me from using you as a target/

Ryou grinned through the link before focusing once more on the battle.

Meanwhile, Yugi was running across the field, plunging behind a shield of stone to avoid being hit. He was close to Yami's hiding place and so both started shooting snowballs at one another, though Yugi was the most hit out of the two.

Minutes later, Draco, Blaise and Pansy, who had just left the warmth of the castle to enjoy the snow, hailed the two tricolour-haired boys.

- Oy, Yami, Yugi! Enjoying yourselves?

The two teens paused mid-throw, turned towards the intruders, and glanced back at one another, a smirk forming on their lips.

Before they knew it, the three Slytherins were showered with snow as Yami and Yugi fired at them. Draco narrowed his eyes as he glared at his attackers.

- That's it; you guys are in for it!

And so the game now involved three teams of laughing students, either shrieking as they were hit or, on the contrary, cackling insanely.

After another half an hour of fun, the group laid sprawled in the snow, exhausted, welcoming the cool feeling of the snow under them. Once they had recovered, they pulled themselves back to their feet, ready to head back to their respective Common Rooms. As they passed the Hall, however, Marik was hailed by yet again another girl.

- Hey Marik!

/_Not again! When will they understand I'm not interested/_

Mariku groaned as the girl started to head towards his hikari, a smile on her lips. He smirked, however, as an idea started to form into his head.

/I know a way…/

Marik quirked an eyebrow at his yami's smirk. As the girl who had hailed Marik, a Slytherin named Abby, arrived at their level, ready to ask the Egyptian on a date, she was surprised to see Mariku wrap his arm around his hikari's waist. Marik's eyes widened as he felt his yami pull him closer, while everyone else just looked confused. Mariku grinned at Abby.

- You want something?

Abby shook her head as she stared, mouth agape, before turning away. Mariku smirk widenedbeforehe draggedhis hikari towards the stairs, raising an eyebrow at the others as they kept staring at him.

- What are you all gaping at? I thought we were going back up?

The transfer students shook themselves out of their daze before following him upstairs, while Draco, Blaise and Pansy went down to the dungeons, puzzled.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

- What the hell was THAT for?

Mariku, who still had his arm wrapped around Marik's waist as they entered their Room, sneered as his hikari finally processed what had happened.

- Well, hikari-mine, I was sparing you the effort of having to turn down your 22nd -or was it 23rd? – fangirl of the week.

Marik shot a sceptic look at his darker half before trying to wriggle free from the strong arm holding him close. He was shocked, however, when he felt his yami kiss his temple before finally letting him go, mere seconds before the portrait swept open again to let their four companions in. Mariku just smirked as he pulled out his deck.

- Hey, Pharaoh… I challenge you to a duel!

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Ryou sighed lazily as he stretched, watching idly the two duellists halfway through their third duel, which he was sure Yami would win, as always. Yugi was reading a book beside the fire, and Marik was staring out the window, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Bakura was shuffling his deck absentmindedly, occasionally lifting his head to grin at his hikari, who would smile back. Ryou yawned slightly before leaving his chair to head towards the dormitory, intent on following Yugi's example.

However, as he reached his trunk, he felt two arms snake around his waist from behind.

/ You wouldn't be bored by any chance, Angel/

Ryou smiled as he leaned back into his dark's embrace, enjoying the warmth. Bakura started to run his hand in his hikari's white locks before turning him round so that he could kiss his soft lips, his arms tightly wrapped around the smaller boy.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Yami smirked as he whisked Mariku's remaining life points with his Dark Magician. He gathered his deck and headed towards the dormitory.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Bakura suddenly broke the kiss as he felt a powerful blow force him away from Ryou.

- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TOMB ROBBER!

Said white haired glanced at the Pharaoh standing in the doorway, only to see another energy ball hurtling towards him. He was flung backwards by the force of the hit.

Yami was about to summon a third energy ball when he felt someone grab his arm.

- YAMI STOP! **STOP**!

Ryou had rushed to his side and was now restraining him, his worried eyes darting between the angry pharaoh and Bakura, who was clumsily trying to regain his footing.

- Yami, stop…-he repeated- He wasn't doing anything…

Yami narrowed his eyes as he tried to pull his arm free of Ryou's grasp. Yugi, alerted by the sound of yelling and crashing, appeared in the doorway behind them, confused and slightly scared.

- What do you mean, nothing? THE RA DAMNED THIEF WAS KISSING YOU!

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. Bakura stood up, one hand against the wall to keep himself balanced, groaning.

- Yeah, I was… Your point?

Ryou released the Pharaoh's arm as he rushed to his darker half's side, helping him stand while at the same time shielding him from an eventual blast.

- Yami, please…you don't understand…

Both tricolored boys blinked in confusion as they watched Ryou wrapping his arms around Bakura to support him, ignoring the thief's assurances that he was fine. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he figured what exactly was going on between the two.

- Oh…

He turned round to leave the room, pausing only to drag his darker half after him. Yami gave the two look-alikes another sceptic look before shrugging, letting his partner lead him away. Ryou sighed as Bakura plopped down on the nearest bed, wincing.

- Well… I guess they took that rather well…

Bakura snickered as he pulled Ryou down on his lap.

- Apart from a few bruises… I guess you could say that. I'm fine, Angel –he added as he saw the concern in his boyfriend's eyes- The Pharaoh can't do much damage anyway.

Ryou giggled slightly before leaning back against his dark's chest.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Marik blinked as he heard a crash followed by a yell coming from the dormitory. He saw Yugi rush towards the door to investigate, and would have followed if a voice hadn't stopped him.

- Looks like the Pharaoh finally found out…

Confused, Marik turned towards his darker half… only to find him inches away from him. Taking a step back, Marik gave his yami a questioning look.

- What do you mean? What…?

- Haven't you noticed the way Ryou and Bakura would look at each other ever since this morning, or how Bakura would often glance at his hikari? I did. Chances are those two are dating, and Yami just found out.

Marik nodded absently as he processed the information. Now that he thought about it, he had noticed the albinos' unusual behaviour. Glancing back up towards the dark Egyptian, he decided to fire away the questions that had bothered him for a while.

- Erhm… Mariku… I was kinda wondering… Why did you… I mean did you… Argh!

He didn't know how to phrase his thoughts, his confusion, and so heturned back towards the window to clear his mind. His breath hitched however, when he felt his yami's warm breath down his neck, tanned arms circling his waist comfortingly.

- What is it, hikari-mine? Afraid of something?

Marik shuddered unconsciously. Yes, he was afraid, but of what, he wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath, he fixed his eyes on the landscape, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to talk if he faced Mariku.

- Do you… I mean… you danced with me, you beat Weasley when he punched me, you shooed fangirls away, you… gave me a kiss…

He trailed of as he was spun round, his lavender eyes locking with eyes a deeper shade. Smirking Mariku leaned down to capture his Light's lips with his own. Taken aback, Marik tried to push him away, but then relaxed and hesitantly kissed back. As they pulled apart, Mariku managed a smile, not a smirk, but a smile at his hikari.

- Does that answer your question?

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

The next day was their first Care of Magical Creatures classwith Hagrid, for the half-giant had finally returned to Hogwarts after months of absence. As they trudged through the snow towards the hut, Draco filled them on their professor's eccentric notions of "cute magical animals".

- What's wrong with scary and dangerous creatures?

Ryou sighed as he whacked his yami upside the head.

- Baka, they're dangerous, that's what's wrong! You're not supposed to present them as a study project for students!

The Slytherin smirked as he eyed Bakura, who was helping Ryou through the knee-deep snow, and Mariku, who had his arm draped around Marik to keep him warm.

- Unless of course you want the big oaf to unleash his pets on your "boyfriends", I don't think you'd like his view of cute…

Bakura and Mariku glared at Malfoy as he laughed, leaving Ryou and Marik to blush. Meanwhile, a worried Pharaoh decided to stay close to his beloved hikari… just in case.

Draco gave them a few more warnings as they drew near their classmates, which sadly consisted of Gryffindors. The Golden Trio glared at the pale boy as he rant about how he was injured in third year in such an exaggerated way the green-clad Slytherins, including the purple-clad transfer students, would burst out laughing or snickering.

Only then did they get a full view of their teacher's condition. Yugi squeaked as he stepped backwards, stumbling into Yami, who luckily wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from falling. Mariku, Bakura and Marik just gave their teacher a weird look. Ryou, on the other hand, felt slightly sick as he caught sight of what looked like the remnants of a dead cow slung over the half-giant's shoulder.

- Right, folks, today we're goin' in there!

Hagrid pointed towards the general direction of the Forbidden Forest, his gesture drawing several worried whispers from the students. Draco's already pale face paled even more. Yami gave his friend a worried look.

- What is it, Draco?

- Erhm… Honestly? On my first year I had to go in there with Potter, Granger, Longbottom and Hagrid. Got attacked by some creature… bad experience…

The troop followed the imposing teacher under the shade of the trees, students gathered in two large groups, Gryffindors in the lead, Slytherins and transfer students trailing behind. They stopped when the trees stood so close together the sunlight couldn't pass through the branches. Hagrid deposited his meat on the ground and ushered the students around him.

After letting a few shrill screams to call whatever they were supposed to study that day, the students all glanced uneasily around them. Suddenly Bakura let out a small chuckle as he pointed between two trees.

The transfer students squinted and smiled as they too recognised the creatures they were studying. The skeletal body of a huge black winged-body had just appeared into the clearing, shaking its mane as he approached the offered meat, leaning its head to grab a chunk.

However, most of the students were still glancing around, confused. Hagrid smiled proudly.

- Yep, today we're studyin' Thestrals…

Hermione let out a small sound of understanding.

- Now, who can see 'em?

The transfer students all put their hands up, soon followed by Harry, Neville and Dave, another Slytherin student.

- Yeh, Harry, I though' so… An' you Neville… Now, who can tell me why only nine o' yeh can see 'em?

It was no surprise when Hermione's hand shot up.

- You can only see Thestrals if you've seen death!

Hagrid beamed at Hermione and was about to start the lesson when a fake cough interrupted him.

- _Hem hem_…

Yami groaned as he noticed their DADA teacher from the corner of his eyes. Turning back towards the Thestrals to study them for a while, he frowned as he felt Yugi fidgeting beside him. Glancing over at the smaller teen, the ancient pharaoh noticed how confused his Light seemed.

- Yugi? Is everything alright?

He had spoken in Japanese, thus drawing the attention of the white-haired teens and the Egyptians. Yugi smiled nervously at his taller self.

- Nani… just… I don't remember seeing anyone die…

Mariku chuckled.

- Weren't you there when I killed Jounouchi, Little Yugi?

Yugi nodded sadly, but Ryou shook his head.

- Yugi did see him die, but I didn't… I was unconscious that day, and besides my body was in the Shadow Realm since you won against Bakura…

Bakura wrapped his arms comfortingly around Ryou's waist, frowning.

- Angel, you saw death literally. You died when you sacrificed your soul to defeat me when I played Monster World against the Pharaoh and company…

Ryou bit his lip at the memory. The group fell silent, suddenly aware of the fact that Umbridge had already started to walk among the students to ask them questions, and that Draco, who couldn't understand a word of Japanese, was watching them with his eyebrows raised.

- Guys, do me a favour and talk English when I'm around… You know I hate it when you talk Japanese.

Marik grinned at the blond.

- That's why it's so fun speaking Japanese when you're near!

Draco shook his head in exasperation, but he smiled anyway before making loud comments about Hagrid with Pansy, making sure their DADA teacher would hear.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Christmas break was gaining on the students real fast, so fast it was now only a few days away. The transfer students had just had a long boring hour of history and were all relieved to sink down in the comfy sofas of their Common Room. Ryou and Marik were both snuggled against their yamis, of course, both of which would occasionally smirk at the Pharaoh as they saw him frown briefly at them. Yugi had gone down to the Slytherin's to help Blaise with his Transfiguration essay.

After a few minutes, Yami groaned and headed towards the dormitory.

- I'm gonna take a nap…

As the door swung close, Bakura and Mariku snickered.

- Who's he kidding? Come on, anyone can see he's frustrated cause we got our Angels and he hasn't!

Ryou and Marik rolled their eyes as they snuggled closer to their darks, longing for sleep to take over them. Suddenly, Marik shot up so fast he nearly fell from Mariku's lap.

- Wow, cool it, hikari-mine! We all know you enjoy falling out of bed every morning, but still…

Marik playfully poked his boyfriend on the chest before smirking at his friends.

- I just had the most brilliant idea…

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Yugi sighed as he uttered the password to the painting, happy to finally reach the warm atmosphere of the room after an hour of helping Blaise. He smiled sadly at the two couples on the sofas, in a way jealous of their happiness. _Why must I be too damn shy?_

Ryou looked up and wavedat his younger friend as he entered.

- Hey Yugi!

Yugi gave him a warm smile, dropping his bag on the floor beside the table.

- Hey! Erhm… Where's Yami?

As if on cue, Yami, who had just heard Ryou hailing his hikari, left the dormitory, smiling down at his Light.

- Looking for me?

His smile faded however, when he heard Mariku cast a spell.

The spell hit both Yugi and Yami, bothstanding a few inchesfrom one another. Cursing, Yami tried to turn around to face the Egyptian… only to find out his feet were for some reason stuck to the ground.

- What did you do, Psychopath?

Bakura smirked as Mariku cackled insanely. Ryou and Marik were both giggling uncontrollably at the expression on the Pharaoh's face.

- What do you think he did? He hit you with a spell so that you would stay put.

Yugi sighed as he twisted his body in order to see the Tomb Robber.

- Better question… Why exactly did he do that?

Marik snorted as he grinned at the younger duellist.

- 'Cause they're tired of waiting for your darker half to make his move!

Yugi frowned in confusion while his yami's eyes widened in shock.

- What? You're kidding me, right?

Yami then glared at Bakura and Mariku. Ra, how he wished looks could kill! If they could, then both would have died ten times already.

- You two are so dead!

Mariku dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

- Yeah, whatever! Just tell him now and you'll thank us later… Or did you left your backbone somewhere in Egypt?

Yami's face paled slightly.

- I was going to tell him soon, I swear, but not like this! Dammit, you're screwing it all up!

Bakura shrugged.

- No we're not, we're just giving you a hand, you baka Pharaoh. And it'll certainly be the only one I'll give you, so I'd take full advantage of it if I were you!

Ryou sighed as he stood up from his comfortable seat, giving both jinxed teenagers a half sympathetic smile.

- If it makes you feel better, we'll leave you two.

He pulled Bakura to his feet ("_Oh, but I want to see this!_") and pulled him out of the room. A stern look sent towards Marik's direction caused the Egyptian to wince, and so he too followed with his yami, deciding he didn't want to face an angry Ryou. He knew the consequences could be terrible…

Yami growled as he glared at thereretreating backs, leaving him stuckinches away from the one he loved. Curse them!

- Yami?

The Pharaoh's eyes left the door to focus on his hikari.

- Erhm, I don't get it… What is it you wouldn't tell me?

Yami's eyes softened as his hikari cutelytilted his head towards the side in confusion. Taking a deep breath, Yami locked eyes with his hikari, silently cursing the Tomb Robber and the Psychopath. _I swear, if you've screwed it, you two are sooooo dead…_

- Listen Yugi, it's something rather… delicate, and I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. So don't think they're pushing me to tell you…

Yugi gave him a small reassuring smile.

- It's alright, Yami… You don't have to tell me if you want to wait. We'd just have to find a way to break the curse Mariku jinxed us with!

Yami sighed as he shook his head.

- No, now that they've brought the subject, it'll do no good to turn it down…

He leaned forward ever so slightly. Yugi now realized how close their faces were and couldn't suppress his blush as he shifted uneasily. His blush didn't go unnoticed. The former Pharaoh managed a grin as he grabbed Yugi's chin, gently lifting his head so that their eyes locked.

- What I wanted to say, Yugi, was that I love you, and have for a while now.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, but before he could say anything, Yami had closed the remaining gap between them, his lips softly kissing Yugi's… As he pulled back, he gazed into his hikari's dazed eyes, waiting for his reaction. Yugi stayed stunned for awhile, but he finally blinked before looking at his yami uncertainly.

- Did you just kiss me?

Yami responded with a small nod. To his surprise, Yugi smiled, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

-Then the feeling is mutual…

The smaller duellist then glanced skywards, a grin making his appearance on his cherubic face.

- Erhm… Yami? Did you happen to noticed they jinxed us just under mistletoe?

Yami lifted his eyes to notice that, indeed, a branch was hanging over their heads. He smirked and leaned down to happily kiss his hikari, his arms around Yugi's waist. The smaller teen hesitantly wrapped his arms around histhe pharaoh'sshoulders. The spell was somehow lifted, and so Yami pulled his Yugi closer to him, both teens too lost into the kiss to notice the door close silently.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

- Ha, I knew it!

Marikhad just lifted the charm his boyfriend had cast on Yami and Yugi through a crak in the door, before turning back towards his three accomplices, smirking. Naturaly, all of themhad just witnessed the scene. He yelped however when Mariku circled him with his arms without somuch as a warning, a smirk plastered on his face.

- Hey, what are you doing?

- I won the bet, hikari-mine! We left them less than three minutes ago!

Bakura snorted as he pulled his giggling hikari closer to him.

- You were lucky, Mariku… Another ten seconds and you would have lost.

The Egyptian smirked before kissing his hikari full on the lips. As he broke back apart, Marik couldn't help but grin.

- Guess I won't mind losing then if it means having to kiss you.

Ryou rolled his eyes as the two tanned teens locked lips once more, before letting a small "eep" escape his lips as his yami swung him around, causing him to look into Bakura's grinning face.

- Everyone appears to be kissing except us, Angel…

Ryou smiled as he was pulled into a kiss, his arms snaking around his dark's shoulder.

The three couples were so happy at that moment; they felt nothing could go wrong. But Fate seemed to have other plans…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, and again, sorry for the lateness...Now they're all paired up! Next chapter: They'll receive alarming news from Japan, and something's going to happen to the hikaris. The yamis are so gonna kill me…

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


	8. When Chaos erupts

Hi everyone! Sorry for the real late update, but you know, withhomework and all, and I swear this chapter was a pain… Not much romance in it neither… For those of you who like Seto, Joey, Mokuba and the Ishtars, they make an appearance this chapter, and they'll also be in the next one. Okay, I'm quiet now, so sit back, relax and I hope you'll enjoy!

Oh, and I still don't own.

* * *

Chapter 8: Chaos erupts.

After deciding it would be best to hold his revenge till later, assuming the four teenagers wouldn'texit the room until he and Yugi would leave ("I'm sure they're enjoying the wait anyway…"), Yami took his Lighter half to the Hall for dinner. Besides, patience was the key for revenge, so he'd eventually get back at them later.

The two teens joined their Slytherin friends at their table. Barely ten minutes had passed when the four remaining transferees entered the Great Hall, smirking or grinning as they took their usual seats at the Slytherin Table. Draco gave them a questioning look, wondering what could have provoked such mirth.

"So… What happened with you guys?" he asked casually. He was answered by a collective uproar of laughter while Yugi and Yami both left a groan escape their throats.

"You don't want to know." Yami shot a dirty look in the four criminals' general direction, who responded with either a smile or a grin. Oh, that look was priceless on the Pharaoh's face!

"Aw, why not, Pharaoh?" Yami turned his glare towards the white-haired thief.

"Cause if you tell them, I might accidentally let slip how Trelawney predicted your death last week!" His statement caused Yugi, Marik, Mariku and Ryou to burst into a fit of giggles or chuckles, while Bakura's face paled slightly.

- You wouldn't…

- Trust me, I will unless you know how to keep your mouth shut!

Bakura groaned as he turned his narrowed eyes on the steak before him, trying to bloke out Mariku's constant snickering. "Shut up, Psychopath!"

As dinner went on, the hikaris spoke happily with the Slytherins, while the yamis kept shooting dirty looks at one another. However, their focus was soon turned towards the ceiling as a dark shadow swept through an opened window. Several of the younger students panicked, but they eventually calmed down as thefigure landed on the Slytherin table, just beside Yugi. The teen's eyes widened as he recognised the creature.

"Shadow? What the…?" Before he could finish his question, Shadow, who happened to be a majestic dark eagle, nibbled his finger hard, causing him to yelp. He shot the bird a dirty look, before realising Shadow had a letter attached to his leg.

"Erhm, Yugi? Since when does Kaiba uses his fastest eagle to send _us_ letters?"

Yugi blinked as he finally decided to detach the letter.

"Probably since I can't answer his phone calls…" He opened the envelope and frowned as he pulled out its contents. A letter addressed to him, and an envelope labelled Marik Ishtar.

"Erhm, Marik? There's a letter for you…" It was the Egyptian's turn to blink in confusion as he took the envelope in his hands, his eyes scanning the writing on the envelope. His eyes widened suddenly as he tore it open, his fingers pulling out the parchment quickly. Mariku shot his younger half a worried glance. "Marik, what…?"

"It's Rishid's handwriting… I doubt Kaiba wouldlet him use hiseagle just for him to say hello!" Mariku leaned slightly over his hikari's shoulder to read the parchment in his hands. Bakura, Ryou and the closest Slytherins watched as the four transferees eyes grew wide as they went further down their missives.

Marik suddenly gave a loud gasp and was about to stand hastily up when Mariku's firm arms circled around his shoulder to keep him seated. "Mariku, let go! Isis…"

"Isis is alright, Rishid said he'd look after her, so she's fine. Calm down!"

Marik continued to struggle a bit, but his yami just held him tighter. Yugi's eyes were wide with shock across from them, Yami narrowing his as worry and anger seeped through him.

Ryou nervously put his hand on Marik's shoulder, confused.

"Guys, what is it?"

To the Slytherins' surprise, Marik answered back in Japanese, leaving them all in the dark. Only the transferees could speak the language.

"Isis… Someone tried to attack her… If it wasn't for the necklace warning her and her phoning Rishid, she could have been seriously injured."

Bakura rolled his eyes at the younger teen.

"Marik, from what I knowof your sister, she's pretty tough. And it doesn't mean anything! People get attacked every day, it might not happen again."

Marik was about to retort back, but Yami beat him to it.

"Only, baka Tomb Robber, Isis wasn't the only one attacked. Someone broke into Jou's apartment… and Roland was sent at the hospital for getting Mokuba and Seto out of harm's way. And magic is mentioned in the letter. I don't think those attacks are just a coincidence…"

Mariku groaned as he relaxed his grip around his hikari.

"Don't tell me someone else is after us…"

"Says the one who tried to kill us all…"

"...Shut up Pharaoh…"

Once dinner was over and they had returned to their dormitory, Marik started to fidget with his rod, obviously not at all relax with the idea of one of his two closest relatives being attacked. Sure, they could look after themselves, but still…  
Yugi and Ryou were also uneasy, both sitting awkwardly on the couch in silence, eyes staring into space. The yamis were still arguing over the matter, until finally Marik stood up, hand firmly gripping his item.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't take it. I just need to make sure everything is alright!"

He started towards the door, when Yugi caught his arm.

"I think I know a way… But we'll need to see the Headmaster…"

Dumbledore was looking in his Pensieve, sighing as the memories kept twirling inside the silver tub. Again, he saw Tom Riddle attending classes like every normal student, a distant expression on his face.  
He wassuddenly interrupted bya knock on the door, and in entered Snape, followed by two of the transferees. If he wasn't mistaking, the students were Yugi and Marik. Damn look-alikes, as if the Weasley twins weren't enough.

"Sir, Misters Ishtar and Muto have requested to see you. Something about family problems…"

Dumbledore nodded as he scanned the two teens in front of him.

"Very well! What is it you wished to ask me?"

Marik stood forward, his eyes hard with worry.

"Listen sir, we received a letter earlier in the evening, and it stated that several of our friends were attacked. My sister was one of them, and there's no way for me to make sure she's alright unless by owl, which in my opinion takes too long."

Dumbledore gave him a quizzical look as he paused.

"I understand, Mr Ishtar. Unfortunately, I don't see how I could be of any help…"

His gaze turned towards Yugi as the smaller duellist chirped in.

"I have a cell phone, professor, and I could call home to make sure everyone's okay. Only, muggle technology doesn't work in the school…"

The Headmaster sighed as he took a seat at his desk.

"And I suppose you both want to ask permission to leave the borders of Hogwarts long enough so that you could make your phone call?"

Both teens nodded, their eyes fixed on the old wizard, waiting for a positive answer. Albus sighed as he turned toward his potions' teacher.

"Severus, would you be kind enough to escort those two just outside the gates? I wouldn't want young Ishtar to throw a fit and make us do stupid things just to ease his worry…"

Marik couldn't help but grin sheepishly as the Headmaster's eyes twinkled with amusement. The Egyptian grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him towards the door impatient, barely giving him enough time to shout "Arigatou!" to their Headmaster. Snape rolled his eyes in amusement and followed his students outside.

"Oh, and Severus, please make sure not a single word of this matter reaches Professor Umbridge…"

The sound of the coffee machine was the only sound in the Ishtar household, and it was really starting to get on Rishid's nerves. He had just checked on Isis, fast asleep in her room, although she would at times toss and turn, and Rishid was sure he'd heard her muttering their little sibling's name. The coffee machine made a large gurgling sound, causing Rishid to glare sharply at it.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of the phone. The Egyptian frowned as he checked the time.

"7.30am… Now who would call so early…?" He took the receiver and brought it to his ear.

"Ishtar residence, Rishid speaking… How may I help you?"

"Rishid? Thank Ra…"

The tall man's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Marik? Is everything alright? Why are you calling, I thought you couldn't use the cell…?"

"Rishid, I'm fine… I just wanted to check on you and Isis. We received the letter two hours ago. What happened? Is Isis alright? What about you?"

Rishid breathed a sigh of relief, resting back down on the couch.

"She's resting right now. She foresaw a group of wizards attacking her, and phoned me as soon as her vision cleared. I got to her just in time to protect her. Don't worry, little brother, they didn't have time to harm us."

"Thank Ra, I was so worried."

Ashuffle of cloth brought Rishid's attention to the door. His gaze softened as he saw Isis standing there, rubbing her sleepy eyes awake. _Just like when she was a kid…_

"Rishid? Who is it on the phone?"

Said Egyptian smiled as he stood up to meet her, handing her the phone. Isis gave him a questioning look before bringing the receiver to her ear.

"Hello? Who is this?"

There was a moment of silence, thenshe nearly dropped the receiveras a familiar voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"Isis! Am I happy to hear you!"

"Marik!"

Yugi smiled as he saw Marik's expression lighten up. Well at least that meant that the Ishtars were safe.

"Don't worry, Isis, I'm fine. All six of us. Although I'm sure I'll end up with a cold in a few days! I swear it's freezing cold over here!"

He glanced at Yugi, who was jumping on the spot to keep himself warm. Their potion's professor was leaning against a tree casually, waiting for the two boys to finish their calls. He couldn't understand a word of the conversation, since Marik was speaking in Egyptian, and he was sure Yugi would speak in Japanese once he'll be able to call whoever it was he wanted to call.

"I promise I'll be careful. Listen, it's getting late here, and Yugi wants to check on Jou and the Kaiba brothers, so I'll have to leave… And stay out of trouble, Isis, and tell Rishid too! ... Whatever you say… I love the both of you too."

He hung up and passed the cell over to Yugi, a smile on his face.

"They're alright…"

Yugi smiled back as he started to dial Kaiba's phone number.

As the portrait swung open, the three yamis finally dropped their argument to see Yugi and Marik entering. Yami pulled his hikari in his arms as he sat on the couch.

"So, what news?"

Yugi gave him a warm smile.

"Everyone's fine. Jounouchi is staying at the Kaiba's while the police investigates in his apartment, and Roland should leave the hospital tomorrow. But still, what bothers me is that those who attacked the Kaibas appear to be wizards."

"Isis too was attacked by wizards. You were right about it not being a coincidence… I think they're looking for something, and my guess is the items. Hey, where's Ryou?" asked Marik as he cuddled against Mariku's chest. His darker half stroked his hair as he gazed down at him.

"He forgot his homework in the Slytherin common room. He went there to get it, since it's due tomorrow. He'd better watch out for teachers… It's half past midnight already!"

Marik nodded, yawning as he stood up, when all of a sudden a sharp headache brought him to his knees, a yell escaping his lips. A scream from the couch in front of him made him look up to see Yugi clutching his head in a similar fashion. Yami and Mariku were immediately by their sides.

"Hikari-mine? Marik, what is it?"

"Yugi, calm down! Aibou!"

Bakura stiffened as he felt a sharp pang in his chest. Something was wrong. Yugi and Marik were both still screaming on the ground, but he sensed something else. As if the screaming was coming from his mind. No…from his mind-link!

His eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. If Yugi and Marik were bothin that state… then…

_Oh Shit! Ryou!_

He immediately dashed through the portrait, hoping nothing had befallen his Light.

"Ryou! Ryou what is it? Blaise, go get the professor!"

Blaise rushed out of the portrait as Draco tried to calm the hysterical boy. He didn't understand what had happened. Ryou had been laughing at a joke Pansy had told him, and was about to leave their dorm when he suddenly collapsed, screaming and thrashing madly. Nearly the entire Slytherin community had awoken and gathered around the two boys, unsure of what was going on. Alan pushed his way through and kneeled down beside Draco, helping him holding down the screaming teen.

Draco looked up as the portrait swung open, half relieved at the thought of Snape being here. Maybe he'll know what to do. But his relief turned into confusion as he saw that it wasn't the professor that had entered, but Bakura.

The Tomb Robber's eyes darted across the room, searching for his Light. As soon as he spotted him, Alan and Draco, both still desperately trying to calm him down, he bolted towards them, roughly shoving the dark haired teen as soon as he'd reach Ryou, switching immediately to japanese.

"Ryou! Angel, it's me! Calm down!" Bakura grasped both of his hikari's shoulders to steady him, and to everyone's surprise, his eyes glassed over. As if he was… staring into nothingness.

But what surprised them more was the way he would twitch, as if he was fighting an inner battle. And with each twitch he'd make, Ryou seemed to calm down a little, until he slumped down completely against Bakura's chest, silent. Slowly, the dark's eyes turned back to their normal colour, although Draco noticed they were narrower than usual.

Bakura stood up, Ryou in his arms, and without a second glance to the gathering of students, darted to the portrait, kicking it open before heading straight towards the Hospital Wing.

Alan watched the white haired boy spacing out as he stood back up, ready to yell at the teen for shoving him away and for staring blankly instead of helping Ryou. However, he caught himself as he noticed Ryou's slightly relaxing form. He watched in amazement with the rest of the Slytherins as Bakura somehow managed to calm the younger teen down, before he left the room in a hurry, his look alike held closely against him, Draco just behind him. As he processed the night's events, something clicked in his mind…

_How the Hell didAkefia know something was wrong with Ryou?_

Yami barely noticed Bakura leaving the room at top speed as he tried to calm his hikari down. Sensing magic emanating profusely from Yugi's body, the Pharaoh spaced out, so entering their soul's corridor. The first thing he noticed was the Silent Magician knocked out cold in front of one of the two soul rooms, blood trickling along his cheeks.

"YUGI!" He yelled as he rushed towards his Light's soulroom, flinging the door open to see shadows floating menacingly over Yugi, back pressed to the wall, yelling as the Shadows teared through him. Yami lunged forward, fighting against the Shadows who dared harm his love, using his spirit body to block him from any more blows. Yugi collapsed to the ground, whimpering, as the Pharaoh continued to protect him until the shadows gave a frustrated cry, disappearing as they were banished from the soul room they had trespassed in. Yami's figure relaxed slightly from his defending stance, before he whirled round towards Yugi's form. The teen was unconscious,butstill shaking and whimpering, as if haunted by nightmares. Gently, the Pharaoh picked his hikari up and laid him on the comforting bed that stood in his room, tucking him in quickly with his blankets.

"Mahaad! Mana!" The two Dark Magicians appeared beside him, Mana's eyes widening in horror as she noticed Yugi's shivering form, Mahaad simply narrowing his. Yami turned quickly to them.

"I'm going back to the physical world to bring Yugi to the Infirmary, but I need you to stay in his room in case anyone comes back. Send Misty to Kamoku, he's knocked out in front of Yugi's door." After receiving a nod from his two most faithful cards, the Pharaoh gave his hikari a quick kiss before disappearing from the room.

As his eyes adjusted to the light of the Common Room, Yami noticed Mariku and Marik were no longer with him. Knowing the Dark had probably left for the Infirmary, the teen lifted Yugi bridal style before sprinting after the Egyptians, hardly noticing the Angel and Demon from their painting yelling after him for waking them at an ungodly hour.

When he arrived at the Hospital Wing, Yami found Madam Pomfrey trying to pull Mariku away from his Light, whose side he refused to leave. The aged witch turned sharply towards the new arrivals, eyes widening as she saw Yugi in pretty much the same state as the Egyptian that was now lying unconscious on one of the beds, Mariku still grasping one of his handswith his own.

"Merlin's beard, not another one!" She rushed forward as Yami laid his precious hikari on the bed next to Marik. Madam Pomfrey quickly checked a pulse and was about to proceed to various amount of checks on the teen when the door was kicked open, slamming against the wall. Yami and Mariku looked up to see a very pissed Bakura storming into the room, eyes narrowed in a dangerous way. The witch turned sharply to scold him, but her words drowned in her throat when she saw him depositing another teenager on a third bed.

"What the…? How…?" Madam Pomfrey was at a loss of words. Three unconscious students in less than five minuteswas worrisome. After a quick check on the three students, not without sending a glare or two towards the yamis as they still refused to leave their lovers side, she gave a frustrated growl.

"This is serious… One of you go get the Headmaster!"

"There is no need, Pomfrey…"

All heads turned yet again towards the door. There stood Dumbledore calmly, Snape behind him. The aged Headmaster scanned the occupants of the room, his eyes finally resting on Yami, who was probably (and certainly) the most likely person to answer him.

"Would you explain what exactly happened to your Lights?"

Knowing the personalities of each of the three students who remained conscious, he had expected for Yami to be the only one willing to answer. So it was a surprise when all three Darks answered at once, anger clearly leaking through their tone of voice.

"Someone tried to break into their mind."

"Isis, calm down… I can't understand a thing you're saying… I said calm down!"

Jounouchi was starting to panic, even though he didn't show it. What was wrong with Isis?

"Jou, is everything alright? Who's on the phone?"

Said blond whirled round to see a concerned Mokuba standing in his doorway. The tall teenager brought one finger to his lips before speaking once again.

"Cool down. Okay Isis, just relax I'll give you a minute to gather yourself. That's it girl, breath deeply."

Jounouchi covered his cell with one hand as he finally answered his host's question.

"Isis Ishtar. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm worried. Isis isn't the kind of person to just break down for no good reason… If finding out Marik had an alter ego who killed their father wasn't enough, then I guess something bad must have happened to her brother to put her in that state. But it doesn't make any sense, Yugi phoned us about an hour ago, and everyone seemed fine…"

Mokuba's eyes widened as he sat on the bed next to his friend waiting for the end of the conversation. The blond returned to his cell, listening to Isis explanations. When the younger teen saw Jounouchi's reaction to what the Egyptian was telling him, there was no doubt possible. Something bad had happened… and not only to Marik…

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YUGI AND THE OTHERS WERE MENTALLY ATTACKED? But how did you…? oh, yeah, I forgot about that… But are you sure? I mean, it did predict you'll win against Kaiba…"

"Mutt, what is all the shouting about? I can't concentrate!"

Jounouchi glared at the teenage CEO who had just appeared in his room, but ignored him.

"Listen, if what you say is true, then they'll probably send you an owl… I know what you feel… If you're that worried, just go to that school as soon as Rishid returns from the store… Just calm down, Mariku will surely protect him, he might be insane, but you know how possessive the yamis can get if someone messes with their hikaris… Okay? Good.I'll keep you informed if anything happens… Just relax, you've had a hard week, Isis, don't blame yourself… Ja ne…"

He hung up and gave both Kaiba brothers a worried look. "Something happened to Yugi, Ryou and Marik… Well, that's what Isis saw through her Tauk… Maybe it's nothing to worry about, but after what happened this week, I doubt it…"

Seto narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms against his chest. "I agree with you… I felt something odd a few minutes ago, and I'm sure it has something to do with magic… as much as I hate to admit it. Ishtar told the truth, something bad happened, and I'm going to find out what… You both have five minutes to pack your suitcases."

The brunette started to leave the room, leaving his brother and guest staring after him in confusion. Jounouchi was about to retort, but Mokuba beat him to it. "Pack our… but Seto, why…?"

Seto Kaiba didn't look back as he strode out of the guestroom.

"We're leaving for England, that's what."

Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey were staring at the three darks, unsure of what to make out of their answer. The Headmaster, on the other hand, just merrily raised an eyebrow. The yamis ignored their looks, focusing instead on their lighter halves, their features a mixture of rage and worry.

It was the nurse who broke the silence. "How come you be so sure about this? Usually, one whose mind has just been searched doesn't get knocked unconscious, most of the time they're…"

She broke of at the dangerous looks the three now gave her. Now Madam Pomfrey isn't someone to let a student intimidate her, but let's face it, when you've got three angry spirits glaring at you so hard you could have died ten times just from the look they sent you, you'd suddenly wish they hadn't noticed your presence.

"Listen, woman, I think I'm more qualified than you on mind attacks, having had quite a few mind slaves myself. The millennium items protect the hikaris'memories, so you have to directly attack their soul's and force answers out of them to get what you want. And before you ask, whoever attacked them was undoubtedly looking for the items. When I reached Marik's soulroom, shadows were trying to rip off his shirt while draining his energy, and we all know what's carved on his back… What's more, four other persons linked with the Sennen items were also attacked this week."

He turned back to Marik, his eyes glassing over, giving them a creepier look than the one they already had. They returned to their normal purple after a while, his features relaxing somewhat. Yami turned towards Dumbledore. "We'll need to build some barrier around their minds, lest something similar happens. Only, it might take days for us to complete it, for it's a difficult task."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Then you shall be excused from classes for the reminder of the week. This shouldn't be a problem, since Christmas break will follow immediately." Yami bowed his head slightly in thanks.

Once again, the door was opened, this time allowing Professor McGonagall in the already crowded Infirmary. The aging professor seemed panicked.

"Albus, you should come immediately. It appears Potter has witnessed Arthur Weasley being attacked!" The Headmaster brought his hand to his head, massaging his temple slightly. Would this night ever end? Three unconscious students, three angry spirits, Harry dreaming his best friend's father was attacked, and it wouldn't surprise him if both Slytherins and Gryffindors were all out of bed! And it wasn't even 2.00am!

"I'll be there in a minute. Meanwhile, I beg of you, not a word on mind attacks, visions or whatnot to Professor Umbridge. If the Ministry finds out…" He left in a hurry with the transfiguration teacher, Snape soon following to check on the reminder of the students, muttering something about Zabini and Malfoy being concerned, leaving Madam Pomfrey with the transferees. She muttered something about the darks trying to get some sleep, but she was ignored as all three spent the reminder of the night at their hikaris' side, eyes glassed over as they stood guard in their soulrooms.

* * *

And that's where it ends for now… I hope you guys liked it, though I'm not really really happy about this chapter.Next chapter, I guess we'll be able to reach Christmas.  
Anyways, any questions or suggestions are welcomed, and if you spot something wrong, please inform me. Thanks for reading! 


	9. Break of dawn

Hehe… sorry for taking um...5 months or so to post this chapter… Guess you have all the right to flame me…

I hope you'll enjoy, and again, sorry for the real late update. Gomen...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Break of dawn**. 

The nights' events had reached the ears of the entire castle by the end of dinner the next day. The fact that the entire Weasley family, Harry Potter and the transferees were missing from class brought a large amount of questioning among the students, but no one, not even the teachers could give answers. So the attention was drawn towards the fifth year boys from either Gryffindor or Slytherin, since they had been the closest witnesses. Eventually, the students discovered the infamous Harry Potter had wokenin the middle of the night sick and in pain, whereas at least one of the transferees, namely Ryou, had collapsed screaming in agony for unknown reasons. Hermione Granger was also being questioned by most of the Gryffindors, seeing as she was very close to the Weasleys' and to Golden Boy, but alas, their questions were left unanswered as she hadn't a clue of what really happened.

Two days after that night, the presence of strangers in Hogwarts added to the confusion of the student body. Especially since these strangers were quite noticeable among the throng of teenagers.

Two were obviously of Egyptian heritage. One was a calm looking young woman with piercing eyes that held knowledge and wisdom. The name "Ishtar" was whispered amongst the students, as indeed the resemblance with one of the missing students, Marik Ishtar, was great, although she had dark hair instead of Marik's trademark sandy blond. If one looked carefully, one would see that, though she kept a calm demeanour she was worried. The second Egyptian, a tall man, had given quite a fright to some of the first years. Although he wasn't as tall as Hagrid, he easily towered over the students and his strict features brought an uncomfortable feeling down one's spine if one was to face him. The fact that half of his face had hieroglyphs carved into it didn't ease that impression.

The other three strangers appeared not to have reached their twenties yet. The youngest could have meddled with the first years, if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes carried intelligence to a different level, which could have easily brought Hermione Granger's legendary knowledge to shame. Long raven hair fell behind him in a messy heap, and a peculiar necklace which seemed to represent a card was secured around his neck.

Another of the strangers appeared to have reached eighteen summers. He could have also meddled with some of the older students, his appearances having nothing unusual. He was tall, and his face was framed by messy dirty blond hair. He had a tendency to draw attention to himself whenever he got pissed. His English wasn't perfect either, so he would mostly speak (or, to be more precise, yell) in Japanese.

The last stranger was a tall brunette, with ever-glaring cold blue eyes. Anyone could see he wasn't one to mess with. The way he stands or walks suggested superiority, and his face held an expressionless, business-like attitude at all times. But what probably amazed the students most was the fact that he carried a laptop with him. Not only that, but the students sent to the Hospital Wing to tend to their injuries would witness a very uncommon phenomenon…

The laptop was able to work within the boundaries of Hogwarts.

As the days passed, more rumours were born. Incidentally, the transferees were still in the castle, in the Hospital Wing to be more precise. Ryou, Marik and Yugi were unconscious, whereas the other three would stay by their sides as often as possible, their eyes unfocused, until they would either collapse or until one of the strangers would drag them to the beds across from their look alike. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini or other Slytherins would sometimes come to visit, and Draco had started acquainting himself with the strangers.

He discovered that the two Egyptians were indeed Marik's relatives, Isis and Rishid Ishtar. Both weren't very talkative, though he was sure Isis's silence was due to her worry for her little brother. He was also introduced to Yugi's best friend, Jounouchi Katsuya. The tall blonde was a nice person to chat with, although slightly exuberant, but Draco couldn't help noticing the concern in his eyes each time he would check on his three friends. The other two were siblings: Seto Kaiba, teenage CEO of one of the biggest Muggle company, KaibaCorp, and his little brother Mokuba. Seto seemed less concerned for his friends' well fare, but Draco learned the brunette used to keep a façade in front of his emotions, whereas deep down he was worried. He would sit at the Infirmary's table to work on his laptop, which, Draco soon learned, had been conceived specially to work within magical boundaries. Mokuba would wonder around the castle at times with Jounouchi, both keeping themselves company as they waited for their friends' awakening.

Draco didn't fully understand what Mariku, Yami and Bakura were doing thought. Once he had entered when all three were sitting at their boyfriends' side, as usual with their eyes glassed over. Jou was starting to worry, telling them to sleep or else they would drain themselves, when Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, exhausted. Jou had asked Draco to help him carry the teen to his own bed while he and Seto forcefully pulled a struggling Bakura and a pissed Mariku away from Ryou and Marik, forcing them to join Yami. They were asleep before their heads' could touch the pillow. Whatever they were doing, thought Draco, they were using quite a lot of energy to achieve it.

* * *

The Hospital Wing was quite silent on Thursday evening. The Ishtars had left for Hogsmeade, intent on returning early the next morning. Most of the school inhabitants were in the Great Hall for dinner, and Dumbledore had insisted on the presence of Jounouchi and both Kaiba brothers. They accepted once they were sure all three Darks were resting in order to regain their energy, and so only Madam Pomfrey's occasional search through parchments or potions would break the calmness that surrounded the three unconscious Lights and resting Darks. 

That, and also the constant shuffling of the only visitor in the room.

Alan was sitting at Ryou's side, his gaze drifting over every detail of the angel's face. His hand trailed over the soft cheeks, and eventually it would brush aside one of the soft white locks. It wasn't fair… He had seen the way Ryou would look at Akefia, the way he would smile to him, the way he would giggle at his jokes or the way his cheeks would turn ever so slightly pink when Akefia would drape his arm around him. He was jealous… He wanted Ryou to look at him the way he would look at Akefia… He wanted Ryou to smile at him the way he smiled at Akefia… He wanted Ryou to giggle cutely at his jokes… He wanted to be the one to make Ryou blush whenever he would embrace him the way Akefia did…

He wanted Ryou to be his…

Throwing a dirty glare towards the other side of the room where he knew his rival was sleeping, Alan couldn't help but ponder on those strange occasions. Like when he had startled Ryou in the corridors, or when Ryou had collapsed in the Slytherin Common Room… Akefia had rushed to his side as if he knew what was going on… and how did he manage to calm Ryou while staring into nothingness? How did he even know Ryou needed help? There was no way he could have heard his screams all the way from their dormitory…

_What is it you have that I don't? What is it that you're hiding? I swear Akefia, I'll find out… And once I have, I'll make sure you lose Ryou…_

He turned back his gaze towards said angel's unconscious figure, his hand trailing once again along his face as Ryou whimpered softly. _I won't let you have him, Akefia… Whatever he sees in you, I'll crush it! If anyone should have him, it should be me… _He smiled as his fingers caressed Ryou's soft lips. _And I'll make sure you're mine, Ryou…I'll make sure you're MY little angel…not Akefia's…_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a hand grasping his wrist painfully, jerking it away from the pale face he had been stroking. Glancing up, Alan found a pair of crimson eyes glaring angrily at him.

"I thought…" A calm cold voice said, "…that it was made clear you were NOT to lay a finger on him ever again… Unless…" The hand grasping his wrist tightened. "…you would rather face the consequences…"

Alan glared back at the white haired teen facing him, trying to ignore the painful crushing of his wrist. The only sign that Bakura was pissed was the way his eyes were narrower than usual… other than that, the teen's face seemed calm. Alan recalled the time he had trapped Ryou against the wall. The dark had held a similar demeanour then.

"I'll give you one last warning… Don't approach Ryou ever again! If you do, I'll have to figure out a way to explain your… sudden disappearance." Bakura smirked evilly at the grey eyed teen.

"Bakura, stop threatening the kid and get your ass back to bed before we drag you there!"

Bakura glared at Jou as he released his hold on Alan, before switching to Japanese.

"I'm rested enough to finish putting up Ryou's defences, and unless you want a trip to the shadows don't try to drag me back there. Oh, and Mutt, make sure that kid doesn't come back…"

He all but shoved Alan away, glaring at him until the Slytherin decided it would be best to retreat, muttering curses as he passed both Bakura and Jounouchi. Once the teen had left, Jounouchisighedin exasperation as he saw the Spirit taking a seat beside his hikari.

"Geeze, Bakura, I swear if you faint, I'm leaving you there on the floor!"

The white haired turned to glare at him, and Jounouchi couldn't help but wince as he recalled the fact Bakura could get **really** evil… and the blonde wasn't looking forward for another shadow game…

"I won't faint." The thief stated coldly, before focusing on the defences around Ryou's mind. Jounouchi felt relieved. He yelped however when he heard a chuckle from the door.

"Yikes! Kaiba! Give a man a heart attack!" The CEO smirked as he entered the room, followed by a laughing Mokuba.

"Aw, did I scare you, Puppy?" The brunette leaned casually against the wall beside Jounouchi with his arms crossed, while Mokuba took a seat between Yami and Mariku's bed.

"I'm not a puppy!" Jounouchi growled as he glared suspiciously at the teen. "Whatever were you laughing at anyway?"

Again with that smirk. "You, Pup. It's always amusing to see you flinch. To think you consider yourself tough is probably the funniest joke I've ever heard!"

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes at the comment as he charged towards the taller teen, fists clenched at his sides. As the two argued, they didn't notice three pairs of amused eyes watching them with mild interest.

"I'm betting they're together at the beginning of the New Year…" Mariku smirked as Mokuba and Yami both snorted.

"They'll be together by New Years Eve!" Mariku nodded and shook hands with Yami, sealing their bet. Mokuba chuckled.

"At the pace they're going at, my brother will be dating his favourite puppy starting Christmas!" Both darks grinned at him before standing up, intent on finishing placing the shields around their hikari's soul rooms', like Bakura was doing with Ryou. Mokuba sighed as he took hold of his brother's laptop. If Seto and Jounouchi were to argue, he might as well do some work instead of waiting patiently in a corner. Or he could always challenge a virtual opponent into Duel Monsters, if he felt like it. Hmm, decisions, decisions...

* * *

It wasn't till the clock had stroked midnight that the yamis finally finished putting up their hikari's defences. Jou and Mokuba had left to their friends dormitories, where Dumbledore had provided three more beds for their stay in Hogwarts. Seto, on the other hand, had stayed in the Infirmary to work on his laptop, as usual. He stayed up all night, seeing as he had quite a few problems concerning his company to deal with. The three darks slept till midday on Friday morning, drained from their energy. However, when they woke up, their concern for their hikari's wellbeing grew stronger, since they couldn't do anything but wait, and so they started arguing over what happened. Seto and Jou had to restrain them that afternoon, causing Madam Pomfrey to ban all yamis from the Wing until she deemed them worthy enough to come back. Of course, as soon as they passed the Great Hall to return to their Dormitory, they were stopped by Professor Umbridge. 

Now no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her hands on information about the mysterious events that caused eleven students to miss an entire week of class and strangers to come to Hogwarts, and she was determined to wrestle the truth out of someone. Obviously, the Ishtars didn't say much, whereas Dumbledore and other members of the staff kept very vague. She had tried Seto and Jounouchi, but soon gave up at Seto's stern glare which he was famous for, and Jou had lost his cool once in front of her, so she also ruled him out. She would have tried Mokuba if she could find him alone without either his brother or the tall blonde, so she was hopeful when she came across the three Darks. Her hopes were crushed though by their coldness and stubbornness, and so she gave them detention, much to most of the school's surprise. That didn't serve to improve the Darks' already bad mood.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Draco had dragged them to the now nearly empty Slytherin Common Room hoping to lighten their moods somewhat. His attempts weren't very successful, until a flushed Mokuba came sprinting through the portrait hole. 

"Guys! They're awake! Hey, wait for me!"

For no sooner had the words escaped his mouth that the Darks had rushed out towards the Hospital Wing.

When they reached it, they were met by laughter, as Jou was messing Yugi's hair playfully, happy to see his best friend awake and in good health. The Ishtars were also there, Rishid grinning while Isis squeezed the life out of her younger brother. Marik was trying to get her to let go, his arms flailing weakly, causing more hilarity. Seto was standing beside the table in an expressionless manner, as usual, though if you looked closely you could tell he was relieved.

The Darks grinned as they charged towards their Lights, causing them all to yelp as they were tackled against their pillows. Ryou found himself in a friendly headlock performed by a smirking Tomb Robber. Marik had just finally managed to push Isis away, only to have her replaced by Mariku. Yugi, on the other hand, was desperately trying to assure Yami he was alright. The Pharaoh was indeed checking him over, concern laced on his features as he asked Yugi if he was alright over and over again. Jou and Isis couldn't help but laugh, while Seto's and Rishid's grin just grew wider. When Mokuba joined them, he waited patiently for the Darks to let their hikaris go long enough for him to hug them.

"I swear Yugi, don't you ever scare me like that ever again! I was reliving the Orichalcos over again!"

Yugi smiled sleepily at his boyfriend as he was pulled into a hug.

"Sorry for making you worry, Yami. But really, I'm fine, just a little tired… no big deal…"

Yami quirked an eyebrow at him reproachfully.

"No big deal? What about Kamoku knocked out unconscious in front of your soulroom? And Mahaad found Kuriboh cowering in fear in the Shadow Realm. Yugi, what was it that attacked you?"

Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his boyfriend's arms as he noticed Jou and Seto were also looking at him expectantly.

"I… don't know… really… just… shadows… and fear. That's the best way to describe it I guess." He buried his face into Yami's chest. "I was so scared… I thought I'd lose you and would never see you again…"

The Ancient Pharaoh sighed as he tightened his grip on Yugi, bringing his lips to his forehead. "You'll never lose me, koi… I'll never leave you … No one can keep me away from you."

On the bed next to them, Bakura had finally released Ryou from his headlock, ruffling his long white hair instead. Ryou tried to swat his hand away, but it only encouraged Bakura even more.

"Kura, you're messing my hair up!"

The thief smirked back as he intertwined his fingers with a white lock. "You're cute when you do that!" He chuckled before pulling his hikari on his lap. "Tell me what happened…" he whispered into Ryou's ear. As the Light shifted his eyes away, Bakura grabbed his chin, forcing him to look directly into his narrowed eyes. "Tell me!"

Ryou sighed.

"I… don't know…" Not the best answer, since Bakura just narrowed his eyes even more. "You don't know…? You don't know why you were screaming and cowering deep into your soul room? Look at me, Ryou!" Bakura snapped as his hikari had closed his eyes. "Who did this? Tell me, so that I can rip his soul apart!" He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to loosen his grip on Ryou. Turning round, he saw Jounouchi glaring down at him.

"If he can't remember, then leave him be! We all want to know what happened, but the kid just woke up! Give him some time, dammit!" The white haired glared at him before shifting his gaze once again towards Ryou. The teen was looking at him with sad eyes, causing the thief to shake his head once before pulling him into a hug. Ryou smiled, his fears and pain slowly pushed away by Bakura's mere presence. Jounouchi smiled before turning towards the last bed. Isis had somehow managed to pull Mariku away long enough to hug her little brother even harder than before.

"Isis… can't… breathe… Rishid… help…" Marik was looking slightly purple once Isis finally allowed him space to breathe. The tanned Egyptian looked up at her with exasperation, only to stop short as he saw the look in her eyes. Raising his hand towards her face, he slowly traced down invisible lines down her cheeks.

"You cried… didn't you?" He glanced over her shoulder to see Rishid nodding slightly. "Isis…"

Once again he was pulled into a hug. "Marik, don't you ever do that again!"

The hikari wrapped his arms around his sister, whispering words of comfort to her, the ones she would tell him when he was scared as a child, scared of his duty as tombkeeper. Isis drew back to smile at him sincerely, though she whacked him on the head for scaring her the way he did. Rishid laughed at the pout his younger brother made before snuggling against his koi's chest. Mariku grinned as he in turn brought his arms around his other self, planting a kiss against his temple.

/I'm glad you're okay/

_/I guess I have you to thank… for sending the demon away…/_

Mariku looked confused but didn't push the matter as Marik was drifting to sleep in his arms. He chuckled. Who'd have thought staying unconscious for a week would be tiresome? He'd ask later…

* * *

By Sunday morning, the hikaris were rested enough to leave Madam Pomfrey's care. Seto had abandoned his usual spot in the Hospital Wing for a comfortable spot in their common room he now hardly left as he typed on his laptop. The Darks' mood had considerably improved now that they knew their Lights were able to wonder around with them. The Ishtars had assured they'd come back on Christmas to make sure everyone would beok and to check on Marik (causing the Egyptian to roll his eyes ever so slightly while Mariku chuckled in the background). Dumbledore had offered to let Jounouchi and the Kaiba brothers stay over the holidays with their friends, which they gladly accepted. Seto had muttered something about him needing to run his company, to which Mokuba pointed out that if he could manage a week, then two shouldn't be much of a problem. "Besides" he had added "when was the last time you took more than a three-day break? And tournaments don't count!" 

For some reason, Seto couldn't answer that.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Seto was sleeping peacefully after spending another half night working on his laptop when a sudden weight on his bed woke him. 

"Nii-sama! Wakey, wakey! Up, up, up!"

Growling, Seto forced his eyes open to see a grinning Mokuba bouncing on his bed. Groaning, he sat up. "Oh great… I thought I told you not to eat more than a chocolate piece per day!" Mokuba blinked cutely before cocking his head to the side. "I haven't… Promise I took just one piece…" Seto raised an eyebrow before glancing at the empty package on Mokuba's bed. As he had suspected, the chocolate Santa Claus Jounouchi had offered to the kid was missing. Mokuba grinned sheepishly. "Well… it WAS a very large piece…" Seto shook his head as he left the room for a nice warm shower.

Once he was done, as he re-entered the room, everyone had woken up thanks to Mokuba's hyperness. The kid had finally settled down beside Jounouchi, randomly picking a present from the floor and checking the names on them.

"Here Jou, this one's for you!"

The blond smiled as he accepted the blue package. On the next bed, Bakura, who was wearing his Tomb Robber cloak over his bare shoulders to keep him warm, had somehow trapped Ryou into a headlock.

"Come on, 'Kuraaa, let me go…" Said Tomb Robber didn't answer, he just smirked.

"Okay, okay you win! I'll get you your present, just let me go!"

"Too late, Angel!"

"Will someone please get the red package from under my bed?"

Marik laughed as he leaned over his bed to fetch the item before tossing it over to Bakura. The Dark finally released his hikari as he ripped the crimson paper off. Ryou laughed as he flopped down next to Marik. Both chuckled as Bakura turned the paper into shreds, but the Egyptian suddenly stopped when he noticed what exactly was in the package.

"Oh no, Ryou, you didn't…" His friend smiled sheepishly as Bakura took out a _very_ expensive looking blade from what was left off the package. The handle was silvery white and black, and a _B_ was carved on the pommel. The thief ran his thumb over the sharp edge as he took in the fine craft.

"I did…" Marik shook his head at the answer. If Ryou started buying weapons for his yami, then where was the world going to?

Both hikaris jumped as Bakura suddenly joined them, pulling Ryou against him to plant a soft kiss on his lips. The teen smiled as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Get a room, Tomb Robber!" The Pharaoh was then startled by a yelp as a dagger imbedded itself beside Yugi's head. Immediately Yami was at his side, pulling the bladeburied hilt-deep into the wood panel behind him, before turning round to face the rest of the gang with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, who did this!" Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, then shifted their gaze towards Mariku. The insane Egyptian was twirling an identical dagger in his hand with a huge smirk on his face. Seto groaned as he sat down between Jou and Mokuba.

"Which one of you was foolish enough to give Psycho twin daggers for Christmas?"

Both Marik and Bakura whistled innocently, Bakura playing with a lock of Ryou's hair and Marik idly twirling his rod.

"You mean he's got two sets of them!" Again with the whistling. Yami growled as he pulled Yugi onto his lap, planting a kiss on his hikari's cheek. "I should have known…"

"Hey, don't blame me! Didn't you see what Ryou sent his yami?" Yami raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the Tomb Robber. The Dark smirked as he lifted his blade for all to see, causing the Pharaoh to bury his head into Yugi's hair.

"Suddenly I feel sorry for the rest of the school…"

Jounouchi smiled before turning to his own presents. He growled however as he shot a glare to his side. "You did that on purpose!"

Seto glanced down at the package in Jounouchi's hands. Recognising it as his own, he smirked.

"What, you don't like it? What kind of puppy doesn't wear a dog collar with his master's name on?" Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right, since when was I labelled Kaiba property anyways?"

Seto's smirk widened. He grabbed Jou by the collar and pulled him close, their faces mere inches apart from one another. Honey-colored eyes widened as the brunette's lips were pressed against his in a soft kiss. _What the hell? _Slowly, Seto started to deepen the kiss, causing Jou's thoughts to go numb.

_Oh to hell with it! _The blond brought his arms round the CEO's neck. Truthfully, he had had a crush on him for a while now. So what if his heart was broken? He was kissing the man of his dreams on Christmas morning!

Oxygen became a problem, and so both teens drew back. The numbness in Jou's mind wore off, leaving him glaring at Seto. Out of the blue, he punched his dorm mate just below the collar bone.

"You bastard, that was my first kiss you stole! And without my consent!" Seto smirked lightly.

"And hopefully, it won't be the last." His smirk faded because of the look in Jou's eyes. "I'm serious Pup… I want you to be with me."

But the blond kept glaring at him, obviously pissed at the CEO's actions. Seto was about to add something when henoticed everyone's gaze fixed on them. Glowering, he pulled the Jou with him towards the common room so that he could explain himself in peace.

The yamis glanced at one another, smirking, and stood up, ready to spy on the two rivals… only to be stopped by their hikaris.

"Oh no you don't!" Mariku made a face while glancing at Marik.

"Aw come on, I know you're dying to spy on them too!" The smaller teen smiled innocently before pulling his yami into a kiss. Moaning, Mariku decided that spying wasn't that important after all. Marik was worth the sacrifice, he mused, as he brought his arms tightly around the other's waist.

Mokuba, however, couldn't be stopped by the hikaris (who already had their hands full with the yamis). Nobody noticed until he came back, a huge grin on his face, standing happily in front of Yami and Mariku.

"Alright, then, you two owe me twenty bucks!"

* * *

… Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter… I might do another YGO/HP story, only it'll focus on Bakura, Ryou and Malik, and it'll take place during the Triwizard Tournament. What do you think? Interested?(I'm not sure of the pairings yet thought...) 

Next chapter: Secrets are uncovered, and a lot of changes makes it harder to keep up with the school year.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Pieces of a puzzle

_I have **finally** updated! I know you're probably all mad at me for not updating sooner, and I'm really really sorry for the delay. I promise I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and this time it won't take eight months, I swear. Once again I apologise, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Pieces of a puzzle.**

New Year's Eve had now gone and passed. The Kaibas, the Ishtars and Jounouchi had left on the 2nd of January, after various promises of taking care of each other. ("Yes, Isis, don't worry, I'll be fine, take care, I love you both...") Mariku and Bakura had snickered at the gift Mokuba had made for Seto and Jou. He had added a photograph of the blond teenager in his brother's card locket, while offering the same to Jou, only with pictures of both Kaiba brothers. The hikaris had thought it cute, which added to the two yami's hilarity.

Now that the festivities were over, the hikaris now found themselves covered with a huge pile of homework and with a lot of catching up to do. Yami, Draco and Blaise had offered to help them. At first they had refused, but after realising they were never going to make it on their own they gladly accepted the help. And so, when classes started once more, all three had caught up with a rather decent amount of work. What they couldn't manage to do, the teachers were willing to let pass, allowing the hikaris a bit more time to finish.

However, the whole school had by now heard of the mysterious events that had occured the last week before Christmas, mysterious events that still remained unsolved. So, much to the transferees' annoyance, they found themselves the centre of all attention, along with the Golden trio and the Weasley family.

Once, Yugi had been 'attacked' by a group who wanted to know what exactly had happened. After this, Yami refused to ever leave his side, and it became very rare to see a hikari walking alone in the corridors. Professor Umbridge had also tried to question them hikaris, but of course, it pissed the yamis off, especially when they saw Yugi on the verge of tears, Ryou's skin turning paler than it usually was, and Marik clenching his fists until he could draw blood.

Needless to say, all three yamis earned themselves another week's worth of detention.

* * *

"She WHAT?!?!" Ron stared dumbstruck at Hermione. Both were trying to work on their DADA homework while waiting for Harry to return form his first Occlumency lesson. Said homework now laid forgotten in front of Ron as his eyes were fully trained on the smart girl sitting across him. 

"You heard me right. She gave detention to three Slytherins. A whole week's worth. I heard from one of the Padma twins that she already gave them one during the holidays."

"Who gave who what?" asked Harry as he stepped through the portrait hole.

"Umbridge gave a week's detention to three of the transferees!" Harry frowned at his best friend, confused.

"Why would she do that? I thought Slytherins were on her good side!"

"Those three aren't, apparently. Something happened that night you got that dream, Harry. You see, Mutou, Bakura and Ishtar had this weird fit. I'm not sure what it was, but from what I heard the next day it was pretty bad. The three of them were out cold for nearly a week!"

"Serves them right!" Added the red haired boy. "A Slytherin isn't any good unless he's out cold!"

Hermione shot him a disapproving look. "How come they got detention then?" Harry asked in a hurry, before his friends could go at it. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no, I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about the other three, what were their names again? Oh yeah, Atem, Akefia and Ishtal. For some reason, they wouldn't tell Umbridge what really happened, so she gave them detention. Seamus said he saw them getting pissed off at her for questioning the other three." She told them about the other strange events too. How strange people had come, how the fifth-years from Slytherin had reacted, everything she knew. Which, for once, wasn't much.

Once she was finished, Ron was fiddling with his quill whereas Harry shrugged. "I don't think that's something we should worry about. Maybe a spell backfired or something. I bet they did something illegal, that's why they wouldn't tell Umbridge what _really_ happened."

Ron made an approving sound. "So, mate... How was Occlumency?"

* * *

No matter what lies Umbridge served the students, many figured that something was amiss. The transferees were among those students, recent events only serving to enhance their bad feeling. 

The next day just brought its own load of bad news.

Reason?

There had been a massive breakout in Azkaban.

Yami glared disapprovingly at the newspaper in front of him, trying to will the large bold letters away. Draco looked questioningly at his friends. Mariku and Bakura didn't look very please about something, then again they never did seem happy unless they were with their respective lover, and he noticed Ryou, Yugi and Marik weren't their usual cheery selves either.

Not that it really surprised him. Not after what happened two weeks ago.

"Something wrong?" Yami tossed him the Daily Prophet as an answer. Frowning, Draco unfolded the paper to read the title.

"Oh... right..." Deep down, Draco was smiling; really, the Death-Eaters had _finally_ managed to escape. But the way his friends seemed to take the news, he decided he'd keep his glee in check.

It was only a matter of days before a new decree was pinned unto the notice boards. This time, it banned teachers from giving information unrelated to the subjects they teach.

"It's official now!" said Mariku. "Anyone still believing that old coot's speech of 'everything is under control' is even more gullible than Yugi is!" He ducked under Yami's punch, smirking at the slightly irritated Pharaoh... until Yugi gave him a hard kick in the shin. "OOW!!"

* * *

January turned into February, until Valentine's Day came. Teachers were piling homework over the students, so many welcomed the escapade to Hogsmeade that weekend. The hikaris had to leave their boyfriends behind, though, since they had gotten into trouble again, this time with Professor McGonagall. 

The three lights therefore decided to hang out with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. The six Slytherins were either seen refilling their provisions of sweets at Honeydukes or laughing and joking around a nice mug of Butterbeer, in a warm corner of the Three Broomsticks, merrily ignoring the conversations around them. The three transferees also took turns calling their friends and family with Yugi's cell phone, just to check on them.

When they returned to the castle, they headed straight for dinner in the Great Hall, but the yamis didn't turn up for another hour. All three seemed rather pissed, but then again...

That wasn't really unusual.

Yugi smiled at his darker half as soon as he had taken a seat beside him. "So, how was detention?"

"Might have been enjoyable if it wasn't for those two." Yami glared at the other dark personalities before turning back to his light. "Did you call anyone?"

The smaller duellist nodded eagerly. "Yep! I phoned Honda and Grandpa and Anzu and Jounouchi, since he made me promise to phone every time I could."

Marik chuckled from opposite them as he helped himself with salad. "Tell them the latest news!"

Yugi grinned back. "I'm getting to it! So, as I was about to say before being so rudely interrupted..." Marik flipped him off, but was ignored "... when Jou returned to Domino the first thing he did was checking on his sister. He was a few streets away when he spotted Honda and his girlfriend sharing a kiss... Turned out the girlfriend was none other than Shizuka..."

He had barely finished, however the Egyptians and white-haired boys were already laughing. Yami fought back a smirk, deciding to lift an eyebrow instead.

"Really? Let me guess, Jou went berserk on Honda, and when you called him he wouldn't stop bragging about it?"

"Almost."

"Oh?"

By now Yugi had also fallen prey to the contagious laughter so he was unable to talk. It was Ryou that answered him.

"Let me put it this way. I was standing quite a few feet away from the phone, and I could still hear him. He wasn't just bragging, he was actually screaming the whole tale on the phone. I'm surprised Yugi didn't turn deaf!"

This time, Yami couldn't help it. He laughed. So hard he fell off the bench, which only made the others laugh harder.

"Gods, trust Jounouchi to freak out each time someone takes an interest in his sister!" he managed to blurt out in between fits of laughter.

* * *

A week later, Marik found the entire Slytherin Common Room's inhabitants sporting murderous and gloomy looks. The homework he had come to ask was quickly pushed at the back of his mind as he strode over to Blaise and Pansy. 

"Hey, guys! Is something wrong?" he asked as soon as he'd taken a seat beside Blaise. His eyes fell on the paper Pansy was glaring at. "Guys?"

"Read!" Blaise ordered angrily. The Egyptian sent him a questioning look before pulling the paper towards him.

**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:  
****THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED  
****AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

"Remember at breakfast yesterday when Umbridge seemed pissed at Potter boy?" Pansy asked. "We just discovered why. That no good bastard!"

Marik smiled apologetically at the girl. "Sorry, but I actually missed that. I overslept yesterday…" He turned his attention back to the article.

Now he could see why the atmosphere was gloomy all of a sudden. The brat had actually accused quite a few people of being Death Eaters. Some of which were related to his friends.

"Malfoy… Crabbe… Goyle… Nott… Avery…Macnair… Zabini… Parkinson… How could he accuse your parents like that? Sick bastard!"

Blaise folded his arms and rested his head on top of it. "Professor Umbridge also committed a big mistake. New educational decree: the Quibbler is henceforth banned from the school. She wouldn't have done differently if she wanted the entire school to find out about it…"

Marik nodded. "I knew she was stupid all along…"

An annoyed huff reached their ears, and all three turned to face Draco. Everyone knew he was probably the most pissed off out of all of them. It wasn't a secret anymore he hated Potter's guts as much as the other hated his.

The Egyptian sighed and stood up to wrap an arm around the blonde's shoulders, a sympathetic smile on his face. "I'll tell you what. You three are all going to grab your brooms and come with me and the others enjoy the pleasant weather. Forget about Potter. You're all above that, aren't you?"

He inwardly patted himself on the back as he saw Pansy give a weak smile and received a nod from Blaise. Draco glanced at him uneasily, but finally he too grinned at the Egyptian.

"That does sound like fun! And I actually hope we'll see Potter outside! You know, to rub it in his face that he can't fly anymore…"

Marik smirked at his friend. "All right then! Let's go!"

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find the other Japanese students and to convince them to play a little game of Quidditch. It came to no surprise when Bakura and Mariku both decided they wanted to play Bludgers, just for the sake of it. Yugi had found a ball they could use as a Quaffle, and they started to play three on three: Draco, Yugi and Blaise against Yami, Marik and Ryou. Pansy decided that she preferred watching them play and would be referee. 

The game went on rather smoothly until Blaise managed to score against Ryou. He proceeded to fly around the small field in victory, but had to wheelbarrow when Mariku sped past him, cackling like a maniac.

He recovered quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid colliding with Marik.

Pansy screamed in horror as both boys crashed against one another, the force having knocked them off their brooms. Immediately, all players raced towards the two falling teens in an attempt to catch them before they would hit land.

Blaise suddenly felt himself slowing into a halt. a hand having latched unto his wrist.

"Hang on!" he heard Yami yell from above him. Yugi appeared beneath him, and he was gently lowered on the shorter teen's broom.

Marik wasn't as lucky. Neither Draco nor Ryou were fast enough, and both Mariku and Bakura had to swerve to avoid collision with Yami, Yugi and Blaise. He had however managed to twist his body around in order to try and catch the branches of a nearby tree, desperately clinging to anything that could break his fall.

Most branches snapped beneath his weight combined with the speed with which he was falling, and although it did manage to slow his decent, his landing was still rough and painful.

Pansy was the first to reach the teen as he growled in pain. She halted though, staring at the wounded teen. Cuts could be seen on Marik's exposed hands and face, and a particularly sharp branch had torn his long sleeved shirt across his back. Blood was starting to seep through the large cut it had created, but that wasn't what had startled the girl.

The marks on his back were.

Even in his painful state, Marik had noticed how Pansy was staring at him. He was confused at first, until he felt the cool wind on his bare back.

"Shit!" he tried to twist over so that he would be lying on his back, but a horrible pain in his left arm stopped him from moving any further, a muffled scream escaping his throat.

The others landed around them. Mariku was beside him in an instant, mentally cursing as he spotted his boyfriend's exposed tattoo. He knew it was too late to cover it, and besides what really mattered right now was Marik's health. Bakura soon joined them, carefully feeling the teen's arm, wincing at every whimper Marik didn't manage to hold back.

"It's broken!" he stated simply before turning narrowed eyes towards the three other Slytherins. Blaise and Pansy were both staring mouth agape at the Egyptian's back, and Draco had visibly paled. Eyes not leaving the hieroglyphs, the blonde took a step back, shaking his head in disbelief, before turning round and rushing towards the castle.

"I wonder…" Marik heard Bakura mumble before the Thief stood up and raced after the blonde.

Ryou appeared at his place beside the Egyptian, helping Mariku to hoist his love into his arms without bumping the injured arm around.

Said Dark turned towards Pansy and Blaise, who were still standing to the sides uncertainly.

"You two listen, and listen good!" he started, violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're both going to go back to your dorms and act as if nothing happened! You never saw those tattoos, and you don't know Marik has them! Got that?"

The murderous look in his eyes was enough to make them nod and obey. Satisfied, he turned towards Ryou and Yugi, having noticed that Yami too had disappeared, probably gone after Draco and Bakura. "You two follow me! I am NOT risking angering those idiots by leaving you behind!"

Both nodded and followed him as he headed towards the Hospital Wing, with Marik groaning in his arms.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe it. Of course he had suspected something, but he never considered believing it. He **didn't** want to believe it. 

He knew the Death Eaters were looking for some kind of Ancient Magic, and he knew that whoever possessed its secrets would be in danger.

He knew something was different about the six transferees. It was kind of obvious after all. Three pairs of look-alikes coming from the same place at the same time couldn't be considered as just a mere coincidence.

He had had the feeling that they were the Dark Lord's target. Deep down he had known.

But he didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Even after what happened to Ryou, Yugi and Marik. Even after meeting Rishid and Isis.

Even after the other three mysteriously helped curing their boyfriends; still he didn't want to believe it.

It was different now.

When he saw Marik's back… when he saw the carvings, reality crashed down on him. Hard.

He knew. He had known all along.

He ran upstairs, deciding that the Common Room wasn't the best of options right now. He had heard about the abandoned girls' bathroom. It wasn't the best of places to calm down, but he didn't feel like facing the transferees right now.

He had just rounded a corner when a hand roughly grabbed the back of his collar, nearly chocking him in the process. He was jerked into the opposite direction, in front of a familiar painting.

_"Hikari!"_ A voice spat, and the painting swung to reveal a Common Room. Draco stumbled as he was thrust inside unceremoniously, clumsily regaining his footing as he turned round to face Bakura.

"I think..." the taller teen growled as he crossed his arms. "...that you've got some explaining to do.'

His narrowed eyes flickered a moment to the painting as it once again was opened, allowing entry to an out of breath Yami, before fixing them back on the blonde.

Draco only glared back. He did **not** appreciate the way Bakura had just treated him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He hissed. "Hell, I don't even know what you're asking me to explain!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact I'm not sure myself. Maybe I want to know why you ran away when you saw those marks. I was wondering… maybe you know something we don't. Something we _should_ know."

Draco noticed that Yami was also staring at him, obviously awaiting an answer.

"I didn't feel well…" he lied. "I mean when I saw his scars… They looked so deep; I just couldn't help imagining how they were made..."

He trailed off at the glare Bakura sent him.

"Yeah right, and I'm the king of Egypt!" he took a menacing step towards the blonde, stopping only when Yami took hold of his elbow. "If you're going to lie, at least make it convincing! Now answer me: Do you, or do you not know what attacked Ryou last Christmas?"

Yami suddenly yanked him backwards, glaring. "You know that's a serious accusation! He was as worried as we were when they were attacked! What makes you think he had something to do with it?"

Bakura jerked his arm away. "I'm not saying he had something to do with it! I'm saying he _knows_ what happened and who it was!" He turned his gaze back to Draco. "Am I right?"

Draco had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Now had it been someone other than Bakura and Yami, then he would have succeeded. For some reason, though, those two's glares were enough to make him nervous.

He didn't even want to think what it would had felt like had Mariku joined in.

"I don't know what attacked them…" he started. "I swear I don't know how they did it…"

Bakura quirked an eyebrow at that. "They?"

Realising what he'd just said, Draco remained silent.

* * *

Yami was slightly shocked. So Bakura was right. Their friend knew more than he'd let on, he knew something they didn't. The former Pharaoh kept his eyes firm on the teen, as he tried to figure out why Draco would keep anything involving the attack on the hikaris from them. 

After all, it was all just a puzzle. A very twisted and complicated puzzle. And everyone knows how good the King of Games is at solving them.

"Draco?" he asked softly. "Is what Potter said true?"

The pale-blond just glanced his way, confused.

"What?"

The Pharaoh cleared his throat, before deciding to elaborate. "Is your father a Death Eater?"

* * *

Draco felt his blood freeze as those words left the other's lips. '_No… Why did he have to ask that? Why did he have to ask that when there's no way I can lie?'_

For he wasn't a fool. He knew that any attempt at lying would be futile with those two. What's more, it would only serve to further anger Bakura.

He decided he didn't want to risk that.

"Yes" He finally answered. "He is."

He focused his eyes on Yami in hopes of ignoring the dark look Bakura was sure to have. The younger of the two stared back with a frown on his face.

"Then is it the Dark Lord that's after Yugi and the others?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Draco slowly nodded his head. "I wasn't sure until I saw Marik's back, but yes, I think _He_ is. I knew the Death Eaters were to find some ancient magic, and Marik's tattoo leaks of it."

He sighed. "Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have given a damn. Hell, I would have actually enjoyed it! But you're all Slytherins! You were the only ones who reacted fast enough when Potter and Weasley attacked me! You're not like Crabbe and Goyle, who just follow my orders, you're… you're what one would call friends. Like Pansy, and Blaise. So I don't want this to happen! I don't want _Him_ to get to Marik, Ryou and Yugi; because there's no guaranteeing they'll survive once _He_'s through with them! Potter was just one lucky bastard if he was able to survive!"

They remained silent after that, all lost in thought as they pondered what had been said.

"Are you sure you don't know what the Death Eaters did to them?" Yami finally asked. He sighed as Draco shook his head no. "Then, thank you… Thanks to you, we finally know who we're up against."

Bakura's eyes suddenly widened. "Hold on, Pharaoh. If he's after our magic, then…"

"I know" Yami interrupted, much to the Tomb Robber's annoyance. "…he's not really after our hikaris. For now he's mostly seeking information, because he doesn't know what exactly he's after. That's why they were attacked. But once he's gathered enough information, his main target will be the two of us, and Mariku."

* * *

_And this is where I'm ending this chapter. It took me forever to come up with the last part! Anyways, once again I apologise for the long wait, and I hope the chapter makes it up to you._

_Oh, and for those interested, I posted 2 drawings on my deviantart account (my username is TenshiOfLight). I drew Ryou and Marik on Halloween, and will draw the others too. I'm not a really good artist, but I thought I'd share it nonetheless._

_I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading! _

_Until next time!_


	11. The party's only starting

_I thought I had lost the chapter when my computer broke down. It's taken me a while, but here you go. Chapter 11 of HOM. Hope you'll enjoy it, and I apologize for taking that long again._**The party's only started.**

* * *

"Let me get this straight!" Mariku growled. "The Dark Lord wants the secret of our magic, but either he doesn't know we have it, or he doesn't even know we exist. So he's searching for information."

Yami nodded. "He obviously knows something about the Items at least. I mean, he's attacked Isis, who holds the Tauk, Kaiba, whose face is on the Ancient Tablet, Jounouchi, probably because he's very close to Yugi, and finally our hikaris. I wouldn't be surprised to hear Pegasus was also attacked."

"That doesn't really help us, you know? It's been three months since the last attack we know of. If he's been searching for information, who's to say he hasn't discovered our existence yet?" Bakura crossed his arms as he leant back against the headrest, eyes narrower than usual. "And we still have no idea what those Death Eaters did to our Lights."

The three darker halves lapsed into silence. Night had fallen hours ago, but there was still a lot of activity in the castle. Some of the older students still had armfuls of homework to finish. Others, like the yamis, had too much on their minds to be able to sleep peacefully.

Madam Pomfrey had managed to repair the bones in Marik's arm in less than half an hour, and had given them a healing ointment for his back. She had wanted him to stay overnight, insisting he needed some rest after having his bones set back correctly. However, after experiencing Mariku's death glare and the hikaris' pleas, she reluctantly let Marik leave the Hospital Wing after he'd promised to rest as much as possible.

All three hikaris had now gone to sleep, leaving their darker halves to dwell on what had been discovered.

"When I went into Marik's mind to save him, I could mostly see shadows surrounding him."

"I saw the same with Ryou, but I managed to weasel a thing or two out of him. He said he was fighting a voice which was demanding to enter his memories…"

"That would explain why they were all thrashing madly. They were trying to protect themselves and their memories. But whatever those shadows were, they were too strong for our Lights. Had we arrived but a moment later, I'm afraid they would have gone insane…"

Yami paused, letting the end of his sentence unfinished. They would have gone insane… or worse.

* * *

The following days followed without much incident. Draco still hung with them, but more often than not he would avoid their gaze. Other than that, no attacks occurred, and both Blaise and Pansy had kept their promises, so their secret was still safe for the time being. Exams were approaching fast though, which unsurprisingly resulted into more armloads of work for the fifth years.

Divination changed completely after Professor Umbridge publicly fired the divination teacher. Professor Trelawney had burst into tears in front of the whole school, under the High Inquisitor's triumphant eyes as she demanded her to leave Hogwarts. Only Dumbledore's intervention prevented her leave, inviting the weeping professor back to her room, and presenting the new teacher to those gathered around him.

Much to the High Inquisitor's annoyance, their substitute teacher was a centaur. A half-breed. Professor Umbridge hated half-breeds.

Little Yugi was fascinated by Professor Firenze. Not only because of what he was, but also because of the way he taught, and what he taught. Instead of focusing solely on the ways centaurs would try to foresee the future, he showed them how uncertain the future could be.

Though it didn't really surprise him... After all, even the Millennium Tauk had been wrong.

* * *

Marik yawned as his head hit the table. "I give up… Too sleepy to finish the stupid assignment…"

Yugi rolled his eyes and shook the taller boy's shoulder. "At least help me find that book on magical creatures, then you can go to sleep."

Marik growled as he was pulled off his chair and pushed towards one of the shelves of the library. "Well if you weren't so damn short you probably wouldn't even need my help!" Yugi decided to ignore the comment.

* * *

"Hurry up Ron!" Hermione whispered as she pulled her friend into the library after Ernie and Hannah. The two Hufflepuffs rushed to one side of the library whereas the Gryffindors hurried towards the other. Other members of the DA soon joined the prefects as they hid among the bookshelves.

"How do you think Umbridge figured us out?" Ron asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Someone must have tipped her off." Hermione answered, eyes never leaving the double doors of the library. "Someone was absent today… didn't you notice?" Ron was about to answer when they spotted several Slytherins entering. Realising his flushed face was a dead give-away, the youngest Weasley boy ducked behind a shelf, followed by Hermione.

* * *

"No Marik, not that one! The one with the red binding!" Marik resisted the urge to whack the smaller teen over the head as he finally found the book Yugi needed. Of course, it just had to be on the top shelf!

It suddenly occurred to him that Yugi could have just levitated the book instead of asking him. In that case, the Pharaoh's hikari had woken him up for nothing.

"Yugi…" he started with a growl, when suddenly yelps and curses resounded in the Library.

"What the…?" Both turned their heads towards the side of the aisle, where they saw a fourth year student from Hufflepuff soaring through the airs. Eyes widening in shock, the two transferees immediately rushed towards the girl's side.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yugi immediately asked as he helped her sit up. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no sound would escape her throat. She had been jinxed with a mute charm. "Hold on, I'll fix it!" Yugi started as he drew out his wand, but before he could utter the counter-curse a heavy weight collided with both him and the girl, forcing them both flat against the marble floor. He heard a shatter a few feet away from them, and when the weight on him finally lifted he looked up.

The first thing he saw was the glass shards from the window in front of him. Then, spinning round, he realised the weight that had crashed against them had actually been Marik. The Egyptian had forced them down to avoid a spell sent their way.

Marik helped his smaller friend back up as his eyes glanced the way the spell had come from. He could see several students in what seemed to be a heated fight, with curses and jinxes whizzing all over the Library. Madam Pince was yelling for them to stop, her own wand drawn out as she tried to separate two students, a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw.

"Come on we're leaving!" He said as he and Yugi helped the girl back to her feet and all three raced towards the exit of the library.

* * *

"Protego!" Hermione screamed as a Slytherin sent a curse her way. The beam of magic bounced off an invisible barrier before hitting a table a few feet away. Ron performed a disarming spell on said Slytherin before grabbing Hermione's arm to pull her with him across the aisle. Both ducked as another spell whizzed over their heads, only to hit the shelf behind them, making it shake and topple over. Hermione lifted her wand to prevent the bookcase from crushing them, but books started to fall from it, hitting the both of them. They both brought their arms over their heads instinctively.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" A voice yelled. When the bookcase didn't hit them, Ron peeped an eye open to see the heavy piece of furniture stopped in midair right over their heads.

"Get out of the way you idiots!" Turning their heads towards the source of the voice, the two Gryffindors saw one of the two blond Egyptians yelling at them angrily. Beside him stood the smallest transferee, wand pointed towards the case above them, sweat trickling down his face as he fought to keep the heavy object afloat. A girl from the DA also stood beside them.

"Move!" yelled Marik Ishtar. "He won't be able to hold on much longer!"

Taking the hint, the two prefects rushed away from danger, just as Yugi's concentration slipped, which in turn sent the bookcase crashing down on the floor. They soon joined the rest of the students rushing towards the exit, leaving the battlefield turned Library behind them.

* * *

"And then we ran out of there… I don't know what caused Umbridge's Squad to attack other students like that…"

Mariku's eyes narrowed in thought as Yugi finished explaining to them what had happened in the Library. He heard Ryou mumble under his breath as the hikari wiped the blood from Marik's arm clean, a rather large scratch he had gotten when trying to shield his smaller friend from a spell shot his way.

The door leading out of the room swung open to reveal a rather gloomy looking ex-Pharaoh. All eyes turned to watch him, except maybe Bakura, who kept glaring out the window.

"I've got some bad news…" started Yami. "And then, I've got some worse news…"

Silence greeted his words as they waited for him to continue. Even Bakura tilted his head slightly, showing he too was listening.

"Dumbledore's gone… I'm not sure why, but the Ministry was about to arrest him, he had to leave."

"Oh great, my sister is going to love that…" growled Marik. "The one person she trusts to keep us out of trouble, and poof, vanished!"

Yugi glanced up with concern.

"I'm more worried about the other students… As long as he was in charge, the school was safe."

"Apparently not safe enough!" The small duellist nearly jumped out of his skin at Mariku's sneer. "If you three were attacked within these safe walls while he was here, I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if he wasn't!"

Silence followed that statement, stretching over them uncomfortably. Mariku knew he had made a touchy remark around the hikaris, but he didn't care. He just made the evidence clear. Wherever they were to go, wherever they stayed, no matter how hard they tried to protect themselves, they were never safe.

Bakura, who had kept rather silent, finally tore his eyes away from the dripping rain to face the others.

"Say Pharaoh, you were talking about worse news… though I can't think of anything worse except maybe something around the lines of the Shadow Realm exploding into chaos, but we would have felt that…"

"That would be good news, Bakura…" muttered Mariku, earning himself a glare from the white-haired spirit.

Yami shook his head. "Nothing to do with the Shadow Realm…"

"Then what is it? What could be worse than… unless… oh no… no fucking way…" Bakura's eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't tell me that that… that disfigured toad…"

The look in Yami's eyes was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"She is… She's been appointed Headmistress…"

* * *

The next morning, they discovered that notices had been added overnight, each proving what Yami had told them to be true. Professor Umbridge had indeed become Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And she didn't waste time to take measures to ensure her power over the school. For starters, she rounded up a couple of "trustworthy" students to form what she called the Inquisitorial Squad, whose purpose was to more or less spy over the students and to report every "strange" behaviour. It didn't surprise the transferees much when they discovered that most, if not all of the members of the Squad, were Slytherins. Draco, who would still avoid their gazes at times, even offered them to apply, saying it would be best for them to stay on Umbridge's good side.

"Like Hell we would!" had answered Mariku. "She's too nosy for her own good, stuffing her nose into our business and all. There's no way we're going to work for that oversized toad!"

What he failed to mention was the fact that they would even go as far as breaking the rules, just to piss her off. Marik had already set some Dungbombs against Umbridge's office door, and Yami was itching to try a spell or two on the caretaker. Bakura was obviously preparing some kind of stunt, and even Ryou and Yugi were willing to play dirty tricks.

Somehow, they got overtaken by the craziest set of twins the school had ever known.

It had happened on the day following Dumbledore's departure. The transferees were sitting in Flitwick's classroom practising Charms when a Catherine wheel whizzed into the room, causing most of the girls in their class to shriek. The short professor, although shocked at first, quickly relaxed and asked Yami to go warn the Headmistress. When the former Pharaoh returned to his seat a few minutes later, he couldn't stop himself from snickering.

"You guys should see the mess in the corridors! Fireworks everywhere; and Umbridge running around in circles trying to contain them!"

Indeed, the scene was priceless. After some time, the students were all sent to their dorms, some professors judging "it was impossible to work in these conditions". Ducking under dragon-like flames and shrieking rockets, the transferees rushed laughing to their common room, leaving their portrait slightly open, enough to see the rest of the show. They particularly enjoyed seeing Umbridge and Filch sprinting past the painting, shrieking as they tried to escape a phoenix-shaped firework.

Even Bakura had to admit (although he never did it aloud) that Fred and George Weasley knew how to cause mayhem.

It was nearly a disappointment when the twins took their leave after turning a corridor into a swamp, even though they made a wonderful exit. Really, slipping through Umbridge's fingers the way they did was brilliant.

"Wish I had done that!" Sighed Marik as they went to class the next day. "It would have been cool!"

"Then why don't you do it already?" Had asked a grouchy Bakura. "Nothing's stopping you, you know!"

"I know!" The Egyptian smiled. "But I doubt Isis would have been happy about it. Plus, I don't like copying. And it's fun to make fun of the old hag!"

The Weasley brother's escape was whispered in the corridors for the next few days, every student admiring their nerve. Even Pansy said, although she later would deny it, that the twins had had class.

However, much to the Slytherins' annoyance, they were soon the targets of many pranks. Those of the Inquisitorial Squad had to go frequently to the Hospital Wing after being the target of a curse. Warrington's skin had contracted some sort of disease, Crabbe had broken his nose after having his legs locked in a binding curse at the top of a flight of stairs, and Pansy missed an entire day of school, sobbing, antlers sprouting from her head.

Some of the bolder students (or the plain stupid ones, as would say Mariku) tried to jinx the transferees, since they were "teaming up with the Slytherins and the Inquisitorial Squad". They failed miserably. The spell immediately rebounded against the casters, ensuring them an immediate trip to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

The Slytherins' mood didn't increase a few weeks later. During the Quidditch match that opposed the Slytherins to the Hufflepuffs, they had screamed and encouraged their teams until their ears were throbbing from all the noise and their throats sore from all the screaming, but it had been pointless. Draco didn't see the Bludger until it was too late, allowing the Hufflepuff seeker to snatch the Snitch.

It turned for the worse when the Gryffindors won the cup a few weeks later, even without the help of Harry Potter as Seeker and of the Weasley twins as Beaters.

Now that the Quidditch Cup had been won, the students suddenly felt the stress of exams gaining on them. Although no more homework was piled on them, the evenings were used to study for the exams as much as possible, students panicking over every piece of information their minds failed to remember. Blaise, Pansy and Draco spent most of their spare time studying with the transferees in their common room, which was far less crowded and more relaxing than the Slytherin one.

* * *

And so, the OWLs were finally upon them

The morning of the first exam, the fifth and seventh years were trying to study one last time during breakfast, or, in some cases, trying to get some sleep.

Draco was muttering under his breath while skimming over a book on Charms, half aware of the jam dripping from his toast to his fingers. Pansy was nearly in hysterics, asking questions over and over again to an unnerved Blaise, who was trying very hard not to snap at her for stressing him out. Yami was a lot calmer as he watched them make a fool of themselves, quietly munching on an apple. Yugi, on the other hand, wouldn't stop reading his notes.

"You'll do fine, Hikari, you're an expert in Charms." Yugi looked up briefly before turning his attention back to his notes.

"What if I mess everything up? What if I forget something? What if they ask something I…"

"Yugi!" Yami interrupted. "You won't forget. I'm sure you'll have better marks than those two at least." He smirked, pointing towards Bakura and Mariku, both sleeping with their heads lying on top of their arms.

Marik muttered under his breath and nudged his darker half harshly, earning himself a glare.

"What?"

"Wake up and help me learn this stuff!" The tamer Egyptian was twitching with annoyance, a book in his hand. He poked Mariku once again, forcing the psychotic teenager to sit up with a snarl, disturbing Bakura in the process.

"Stop it you two, I'm trying to sleep!" He muttered before looking over at Ryou. The boy hadn't touched at any of his breakfast, too busy cramming more info into his mind. The spirit growled as he pulled the book away from Ryou.

"Stop studying and get something in your stomach! I don't want you to collapse in the middle of the exam from lack of food!"

Ryou tried to snatch the book back from his other half, but Bakura stuffed the book into his bag and filled Ryou's plate with some strawberry jammed toast and his glass with orange juice. The hikari sighed and complied, after complaining about the fact that he wasn't that hungry anyways.

* * *

They had their first written exam just after breakfast and the practical exams after lunch. They were called by groups of four, the first group being composed of Hannah Abbot, Bakura Akefia, Yami Atem and Ryou Bakura. They didn't come back when the second group passed, so the others had to wait patiently for their turn, feeling more and more stressed as the minutes passed by. Mariku Ishtar and Marik Ishtar went after some time together, soon followed by Draco Malfoy and Yugi Mutou. Pansy didn't have their luck, being placed in the same group as the Patil twins and Harry Potter, while Blaise Zabini was left in the last group with Ronald Weasley.

Yami, Yugi, Blaise and Pansy felt happier after the exam was over, all sure of having passed the exam with ease. Bakura and Mariku couldn't care less whether they managed or not, more interested by the fact that Mariku's teacup had started screaming like a banshee for no particular reason. For that matter, Marik was purposely ignoring his darker half, having lost his concentration while levitating his glass at the same moment, thus sending it smashing on top of his examiner's head.

"I'm going to kill him!" The Egyptian rambled on and on to Ryou. "If I don't pass that exam, Isis is going to lecture me on how much I should have studied more and not let Mariku get the better of me and…"

"Marik… I'm sure the examiner won't count that, everyone must have been surprised by the screams…"

"I don't care! I'm not talking to him right now!" He muttered back. Draco found that pretty amusing, as he later saw the taller Egyptian wrapping his arm around the smaller one's waist, without receiving any kind of protests.

* * *

Transfigurations the next day went well for most of them, although Pansy left the room in tears, overwhelmed with stress. It took Draco a whole ten minutes to calm her down, pulling her in his arms to usher her words of comfort.

Yugi and Ryou would have helped him reassure the crying girl, had they not been too busy separating Yami and Bakura. The thief had found it amusing when the examiner had asked him to turn his turtle into a hedgehog, and had transfigured it successfully, only with the spikes sporting some colours, namely red, black, and yellow. Obviously, the Pharaoh did not find this amusing.

Herbology wasn't really a problem, albeit everyone was sure Mariku had failed the exam when his Carnivorous Rose chocked to death, the Egyptian having fed him the wrong seeds.

"At least it made the exam a lot more interesting!" He grinned, creeping out Blaise, Pansy and Draco in the process. "It made some funny coughing noises! Sweet!"

On Thursday, the students had their Defence against the Dark Arts test. Things turned out rather well, if you didn't count the Boggart incident.

Bakura and Yami were glad that Hannah was the only student present when Ryou's Boggart turned into an evil looking Bakura, his eyes gleaming as red as Zork's. The girl barely noticed, though, too busy staring in horror at her own Boggart, which had taken the form of a creepy hag shrieking with laughter. Ryou gathered his spirits long enough to get rid of his creature, a black shadow falling away from the false Bakura, who looked confused at first then kicked the shadow of Zork away from him before smirking at Ryou as he vanished.

Mariku nearly left his exanimation spot to run to Marik's side when the smaller Egyptian's Boggart took the form of his father, a burning dagger in his hand and a sinister smile on his face. As for Yugi, Draco noticed the confusion on his examiner's face when the puzzle collapsed at his feet into pieces, only to mend itself once the short duellist uttered the counter curse.

When Blaise finally left the Hall at the end of the exam, he stopped slightly confused at the sight before him. Ryou was hiding his face against Bakura's shoulder, his darker half's arms wrapped tightly around him. Marik was sitting in Mariku's lap, shaking, the latter rocking him softly while kissing his cheek soothingly. Yugi didn't seem to fare any better, hugging Yami as if his life depended on it.

"What happened?" He asked turning towards Draco and Pansy. "Did they mess up?"

Draco snorted, putting his arm loosely around Pansy's waist.

"Boggarts… I think..."

Blaise lifted his eyebrow at him but didn't press the matter.

* * *

They had a break after that, until Monday came with their exam on Potions. Nothing bad happened, although Bakura, Marik and Mariku were itching to make either their cauldrons explode or their potions turned into a mist of toxic gas. Luckily, they avoided it. Bakura because Ryou was in the same room at the time, Mariku because Marik was with him, and Marik because he was afraid of Isis' wrath if he failed the exam over a blowing cauldron.

Care of Magical Creatures went rather smoothly, Draco being highly relieved to see that no Hippogriffs were used for the examination. Pansy wasn't as confident as the boys, but was sure to have been able to successfully choose the diet for a sick Unicorn, whereas Blaise was sure his choice of diet would have finished the creature off.

Ryou left the Divination exam sounding quite cheerful convinced that he had passed. Yami didn't seem as confident, which would have given Bakura the opportunity to make fun of him had he not been too preoccupied by what he had seen in his crystal ball.

A group of dark robed men, holding three prisoners. One with sandy blonde hair and tanned skin, apparently unconscious. Another with spiky red, black and golden hair, trying to kick his opponent with his feet dangling a foot from the floor. And a white haired boy, trying to wiggle away from his captor's grip.

* * *

Their astronomy exam was to take place that evening, once the night had settled in. Marik could be heard muttering softly against some of the stars he couldn't recognize, annoying those within hearing range in the process.

"Young man, you are in the middle of an examination, please be quiet or you shall have to leave the…"

The examiner didn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by what sounded like an angry roar from across the Castle grounds. Everyone looked up from their star-charts, glancing over to see what was happening, but the examiner ushered them to continue with the test.

BANG!

This time, even the examiners turned their heads towards Hagrid's cabin. The half-giant seemed to be fighting off a stunning spell produced by several wizards. Hermione Granger let out a shout, and most of the girls were covering their mouths with their hands as they saw more spells sent Hagrid's way.

"What the Hell do they think they're doing?" Muttered Yami, standing up as if to leave the tower to rush to the Grounds, but he was stopped by one of the examiners.

"Young man, this is an exam!"

More shouts and screams came from the edge of the forest, Hagrid seemingly turning berserk when one spell hit his dog. Soon, another figure left the castle to rush towards the group.

"How dare you!" The figure shouted, and the students recognized McGonagall's voice. "How dare you!" She went up to the wizards, ordering them to stop, when suddenly she was hit by four stunning spells. Many girls screamed as the professor collapsed.

The examiners yelled in shock at the attack and didn't notice Yami, Bakura and Mariku leaping to their feet to rush outside. As they ran down the stairs and towards the Doors of the castle, they could hear Hagrid bellowing.

"COWARDS! RUDDY COWARDS!" They rushed outside and sprinted towards McGonagall's fallen body. Yami grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"She's alive…" He sighed with relief as he and Bakura worked together to hoist the aged professor up, careful not to shake her whereas Mariku seemed ready to march towards the remaining wizard and Umbridge. Hagrid was nowhere in sight, having apparently escaped after knocking out most of his assailants.

"Mariku, don't do anything stupid!" Warned Yami. "If you get expelled, you won't be able to protect your hikari!"

"And you're NOT attacking that woman without me!" Growled Bakura, earning himself a glare from the Pharaoh as they started moving back to the castle. Mariku cursed and rushed up in front of them, to warn Snape and Pomfrey. The two adults came rushing with the Egyptian as soon as the two spirits had reached the Entrance, Snape immediately taking over to carry McGonagall. As Yami informed Madam Pomfrey over what had happened, some students came down from the Astronomy Tower, mostly Slytherins as they had to pass through the Entrance to reach their common room. Snape had already left in a hurry to bring the fallen professor to the Hospital Wing.

The hikaris rushed over to Mariku and Bakura, followed more slowly by their three Slytherin friends.

"The examiners didn't even notice you had already left when they let us out. How is Professor McGonagall? Is she alright?"

"Yugi… You're going to have a heart attack if you don't slow down." Muttered Mariku.

The smaller duellist glared at him but took his advice, stopping to catch his breath.

"She should be alright…" Answered Yami as he walked back over to his friends. "But I doubt she'll be teaching until the end of the year. Four stunning spells! It could have killed her!"

"Still think Umbridge is a saint?" spat Bakura as he turned towards the three members of the Inquisitorial Squad. Draco turned his head away with a blank look, while Blaise muttered something incoherent under his breath. Only Pansy had the decency to look slightly worried over the Gryffindors' Head teacher.

* * *

The students who had witnessed the scene had had a hard time going to sleep that night. Not only was it already past one in the morning when they all reached their common rooms, but they kept talking about what had happened. The Gryffindors were the last ones to be able to find some rest.

The following morning was exam-free, but instead of taking the opportunity to catch up on some sleep after the night's events, most of the students had planned on doing some last-minute studying. For on that afternoon, they were to have the exam on the most boring subject of the year, through which very few students had managed to take notes: History of Magic.

Yugi was one of the only ones not panicking over the exams, for once. He had just received a letter, which had apparently been searched through by the High Inquisitor, judging by the battered look of the owl that had delivered it. Hopefully, the Toad had turned crazy trying to decipher Jounouchi's messy handwriting, only to read a load of gibberish. If only she knew the language used had been a mixture of Egyptian and japanese...

_Yugi and folks,_

_There has been another attack recently. This time, the target was Pegasus. He appeared at Seto's door sometime a few nights ago, unconscious. He's alright, nothing serious, but we're not taking any chances. Shizuka, Anzu and Honda are staying here at the mansion with your grandfather and Pegasus, to stay safe. I'm taking the next flight to England with Seto and Mokuba, and we'll wait in London while you finish your exams. If anything happens, send us a message, and we'll be here straight away._

_Stay safe, little buddy! Don't go around trying to save the world!_

_Jou_

* * *

Marik chewed on his quill as he tried searching for the questions he was sure to know the answer. Most of the first part of his parchmentwasn't very detailed, he only remember bits and pieces that Ryou had muttered a few nights earlier while studying. One question did catch his attention. It had something to do about the breach of magic in Egypt when Tuthankamen's tomb had been uncovered. Remembering nearly every detail of the story, he didn't waste time writing everything down.

He had just finished a small drabble about the Great Goblin Wars (he only remembered most of the names because he found them so ridiculous he thought it was hilarious) when a terrifying scream jerked everyone away from their examination paper in time to see Harry Potter collapse on his side, pressing his hands to his forehead feverishly as he yelled in pain. Those sitting nearest to him jumped to their feet in surprise, Draco and Yugi being two of them. The Patil twins screamed in fright as did most of the girls, and one of the professors in charge of the examination all but ran to the student's side to help him back up and drag him away from the Great Hall.

/_What was that all about? /_ He asked Mariku. He noticed his darker half shrug from the corner of his eyes.

_/How am I supposed to know? / _Mariku growled back, before turning his head to the front of the Hall, where he could see Yami, Bakura and Ryou turning their heads trying to see what the commotion was about. He mouthed the word 'Potter' to them and stared back at his paper.

After all, whatever happened to the Golden Boy was none of his concern.

If only he knew how wrong he was...

* * *

_End of chapter 11. Finally, after a year probably of silence. I'm hopeless._

_Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
